Don't speak!
by lunabasketcase
Summary: A girl cused with a voice of lust, a boy suppressing a monster, a caged warrior, and a perverted loner. All lost in their own personal hell. Can they help save another without killing eachother first?
1. Sanctuary

Just like everyone else (so unique) I have come addicted to inuyasha so I won't lie...this is my 1st fan fiction but I have read a lot of stories so I' m hoping this will come out to be a great story that will be remembered even after I die  lol. Just so ya know I'm no good with criticism hate it **who doesn't** so please respect me and my work by remembering the golden rule

:If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all:

Oi just to warn you now I have trouble with spelling but hopefully my computer will fix it for me. That being said…..

no I don't own inuyasha what is the point of writing this if I own him?

I do however own my muse ( I'm a simple girl living in a mind-blowing world

)….lucky me

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_We say we love flowers, yet we pluck them. _

_We say we love trees, yet we cut them down. _

_And people still wonder why some are afraid _

_when told they are loved _

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

-----------------------Chapter One: Sanctuary------------------------------------------

The forest silence was broken as a harsh cry was heard from a young hanyou's mouth as she struggled to pick herself up. The rain slammed into her tired body chilling her to the bone. She quickly looked behind to see the wolves descending on her. Forcing herself to keep her mind off the throb on her ankles and stomach she continued to run.

The pain was almost unbearable, each stride brought a cramps screaming threw her but her tired muscles but it could not compare to the bite marks and scratches inflicted along her body. The young girl dared another glance behind her and her eyes widened because of the closeness of the wolves. She could see their gleaming fur and the red glow of their eyes. The wolves' mouths dripped with the combination of saliva and her own blood.

Whipping her head back she concentrated on the path ahead of her. Her glossy hair grew tangle and constantly slapped against face but she could do nothing about that. With wet eyes and a red face she continued to lead the chase to whatever laid ahead.

In her head she could hear the memories of his voice chuckle, that dangerous ugly voice that had commended her to this fate.

"**All day long and all night my desire for you unwinds like a poisonous snake"**

"I HATE YOU!"she screamed into the night. This did nothing but light up the possessed wolf's eye and make them howl excitement, she could see one of them had gotten to close and took a bite out of her calf. The pain was unnoticed by the girl however, the wolf seemed to reel back with the taste of her blood and tried to hack it out while still running along the other wolves.

Each step became more of a struggle but she forced herself to keep running from the predator. In the distance she spotted a tall wooden wall surrounding a village. Praying to any gods that would listen she sucked in a quick breath and used her remaining strength to jump over the wall. A warm feeling spread thought her body for a moment as though someone had wrapped their arms around her. But the feeling only lasted a second and then all of her pain quickly reappeared. Far away she could hear the wolves howl in defeat.

The hanyou cried out in pain as her sore back met the ground, a dull ach moved in her shoulder blades. With heavy deep breaths, the girl pulled herself into a sitting position. Touching the gaping wound on her side she raised her hand to stare at the blood being washed by the rain. A single blood droplet fell onto the patch of grass, it sizzled and burned the grass. The sight made her feel slightly nauseous. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the acid bubble rise in the back of her throat. Her arm muscles tightened as the weight threaten to make her collapse she threw her head back and watched the rain pour on her face. '_So stupid so very stupid I was so close if only I hadn't….' _silent screams pushed their way begging to be released but the girl kept her mouth shut. ' _I'll never speak again' _The girl being to tired to even wipe the mud dripping from her face let her eyes drop and darkness wash over her.

You don't need to tell me to continue cuz im going to anyways hahahaha Please R&R anyways though! Thank you! Oh! And just so you know the bold quote is from the book thine by Holly Black. Good book, about wild untamed fairies and some of the best quotes from rare books

Preview for next chapter:

_His golden eyes widen as he tried to yank his hand back. The girl chooses to ignore him and with a strong grip on his wrist she brought his hand close to her nose and inhaled his scent. Shifting through the scents she could smell the pine woodland that surrounded this area and his own musky scent that combined with the scents of other humans and demons he has had contact with. Concentrating harder, she picked up the blood flow through his veins and discovered what she had been looking for._

_He was also a hanyou._


	2. scratch and sniff

_**I'd like to thank my reviewer I'm so happy people are commenting my story!**_

**tigerwolfdemonbabe11**

**raven wings xx**

**inumatchmaker **

**Luciado **

**inuyasha's2hotmiko**

_**You guys rox mah socks**_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_Anger is just a cowardly extension of sadness._

_It's a lot easier to be angry at someone _

_than it is to tell them you're hurt._  
_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

Chapter 2 Scratch and Sniff

Strange noise, padding footsteps and the occasional scream echoed and died in strange ways, like she was in a vast cavern riddled with tunnels and caves. At each noise, she cringed from the echo of it and her dog-ears flatten against her head.

'_Am I dead_?' She wondered to herself still not fully in the waking world. Her throat burned for some reason. Voice cluttered her mind making it difficult to process the words, but somewhere along she could hear an unmistakable sound of growling.

'_Does god have a dog_?'

The voices, to her dismay grew louder and she began to pick out their conversation.

"Old hag what did you put in that medicine? She been out for three days!"

' _Is that god? God sounds kind of annoying and rude'_

"Be at ease child, ye shall ruin me floor if ye continues to pace on it" the voice sounded ancient and with years of patience embroiders in her voice. With some difficulty she could pick up her scent. It smelt of herbs and rotting trees, in some small way it comforted her.

Each muscle burned and ached and her head was threatening to explode with pain. '_No not dead'_ she thought with good humor '_if I was dead it would not hurt this much' _

The girl shifted uncomfortable hoping it will to single her awaken. With eyes still shut she pushed herself into a sitting position. It felt difficult to rise as if she were pulling herself up from the dirt. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Instead she found herself staring into golden eyes that stared right back.

Startled, she jumped away from the eye and crouched into a defensive position. Holding in a yelp of pain she tried to figure out what to do. She was in no position to fight so the most logical solution was to escape but the golden eyes boy blocked her path and even if she got past him their was an old women in front of the door. With no window in the small hut she waited for him to make the first move.

"Young girl," the elderly women spook as gently as possible treating her as if she was some fascinating dangerous animal "we mean ye no harm. Ye were gravely injured at the village gate and we wish to help you." The girl recognized the voice from earlier but only glare at her. She could feel the blood oozing from her wound but did not bother wiping it away she just continued to stare at them.

"Hey wench relax if I had wanted to kill you you'd be dead by now so don't bother attacking" shouted the golden eyed boy. His hair shone silver and reflected the bright sun. He stood stiff above her and did not step forward but didn't back down either.

"Do not threaten her boy! She is already frighten of us" The old women scolded not moving from her spot.

Sighing loudly he kneeled down a few feet from her and extended his hand towards her. "Look we're not going to hurt you, I swear. Calm down and let me help you."

The girl watched him carefully taking in his entire feature. Dog-ears, silver hair and the sharp claws that extended toward her she realized he must be a demon. Leaning forward, she surprised him by grasping his extend hand and pulling him closer to her. He let out a quick yelp of surprise as he lost his footing and stumbled towards her. His golden eyes widen as he tried to yank his hand back. The girl chooses to ignore him and with a strong grip on his wrist she brought his hand close to her nose and inhaled his scent. Shifting through the scents she could smell the pine woodland that surrounded this area and his own musky scent that combined with the scents of other humans and demons he has had contact with. Concentrating harder, she picked up the blood flow through his veins and discovered what she had been looking for.

He was also a hanyou.

Releasing her hold on him, the boy snatched back his hand as if she had bitten it. He let out a warning growl and glared sharply at her. But the girl either didn't hear him or decided to ignore it. She looked above his head and saw the old women bent over laughing with tears streaming down her face. The girl cocked her head and watched her curiously before standing up. She let out a breath of air when she felt the pain in her wound and gripped on to the wall for support.

'_Oh shit that hurts'_ she thought to herself and created little half moon indents in the wall where her nails held.

The old women stopped laughing when she saw the girl's pain and gave her a concerned look. "Girl do not move. If ye are not aided your wounds will surly spread. Please allow me to help ye"

The girl didn't respond for a minute but looked in the old women's eyes for any sign of deception. Seeing nothing but sincerity she gave a quick nod and allowed the women to undress her bandages and apply a thick gooey substance that burned her skin.

"What is ye name child?' the old women asked while redressing the bandage. The girl opened her mouth as if to tell her but her eyes traveled over to the hanyou boy that now sat against the wall. Her teeth snapped together too loudly and shook her head violently and watched for the boy to make any movement. He did nothing but rub his hands together still mad about the hand sniffing business.

"Can ye not speak?" the women questioned then paused and moved so she was looking towards where the girl gazed "Or are ye not speaking for a different reason?"

The boy looked up as though he felt the stares.

"WHAT!"

The girl's eyes drifted back to the women and slowly shook her head from side to side then pointed at her throat.

"Ah I see" she said with a small smile on her face, she still doubted the young girl but decided that whatever the reason for her silence must be kept a secret. The old women held out her hand to help her up and this time the girl did not refuse it. "My name is Keade and I am the villages healer. And over there is Inuyasha he maintains the peace outside our wall"

The girl nod and bowed her in respect she looked over to were Inuyasha was and also bowed to him. Inuyasha looked he looked puzzled when she bowed and narrowed his eyes with distrust. The girl looked back to Keade and a thought suddenly struck the girl

'_If she is the healer she must expect to be paid. What do I have that is of value?' _

The girl checked her pockets but found nothing that she could risk but a stale piece of bread she had stolen weeks before. Feeling foolish she handed the bread over to the healer and gave her a weak look. Keade took the bread and looked confused for a moment but then gave her a soft smile. "I see ye wishes to repay me"

The girl nodded and blushed in embarrassment, she heard a snort and looked up to see the boy Inuyasha giving her a smirk. She could feel her blood boiling in anger and wish she could swipe that smirk off his face. Keade lightly tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention back. "If ye truly wishes there are a few things an old women like me could use help with"

"What are you talking about old hag? There's nothing she can do around here. I'm the one always doing everyone shit so there's no reason for her to stay," He looked at her with a scowl on his face "So leave."

The words had shocked her and she tilted her head so her bangs covered her eyes. '_What did you expect, a fricking welcome mat?' _She thought to herself '_that he would be nicer because he a hanyou too? He just like the rest of them.' _But it still hurt to be rejected so quickly. She smothered these thoughts and made eye contact with the boy, her eye's burned with rage and the boy took a half a step back in but then stopped and smirked. Keade's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Inuyasha! Do not be rude to my guest" she looked back at the troubled girl.

"Ignore what he says child he doesn't mean it. Ye are more then welcome here, Inuyasha is a bit of a idiot." The smirk disappeared from Inuyasha's face and reappeared on the girl. He growled a little and stalked out of the hut.

"Anyway I most certainly do need ye help are you up to it?" The girl watched her with a newfound respect and nodded her head. "Good I am so glad. Please rest for now and then I will explain what needs to be done"

Giving her a look of gratitude she nodded and lay on the floor. She tucked in her tail and curled herself into a tight ball. Keade gave a light smile and whispered "Goodnight then"

The girl looked up and silently thought to her '_Goodnight Keade'_

Inside the hut a girl slept way past sunrise. Her light breathing could barley be heard even with demonic sense. Inuyasha sat by the girl and watched her like a hawk. His eyes soften and betrayed him when the girl shifted in pain but didn't make a sound.

"Why do I get stuck watching her" he silently grumbles to himself.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and thought about his conversation with Keade.

Flashback 

"What the hell do you think your doing letting her stay her?" He growled with frustration.

Keade looked up from her work in the garden. "Inuyasha ye must learn to be more aware of people feeling. She obviously stumbled upon this land by mistake after being wounded. Besides it is my duty of this village to help those in need and the hanyou was battling with death when ye found her. What kind of protector would I be to just cast her aside?"

Inuyasha couldn't decide if he should feel angry or worried about the hanyou girl. He picked angry due to the whole hand sniffing business. "That doesn't mean she isn't dangerous! How can you trust her so easily? She maybe a spy or plotting against us!"

" Inuyasha," stretching his name to its full extent, Keade gave a heavy sigh and stared annoying at him "ye are as aware as I of the spell cast on our village no one who doses not possess true heart and soul can pass the barrier."

Inuyasha gave a little snort "How do you explain how I can pass"

"I said true not pure. Inuyasha, did you notice something odd about her?"

"Yeah she has no respect for personal space." he sharply inserted.

"Well I agree she lacks certain social skills but what I meant was her aura. I believe she possessed miko blood as well as demon blood."

"She's a priestess?" He replied a little shocked.

Keade nodded simply "Yes and due to the mixing of the blood I believe a very powerful one at that. Do ye now see why it is important to keep her here"

Inuyasha continued to stare at her lost in his own thoughts

'_If what Keade said is true why is she by herself. Even a dimwit knows how rare a miko is, so why is she alone? What kind of family would allow someone as powerful as her left to defend on her own'_ He watched her face pale uncomfortable and tighten into a smaller ball. Her bandages had been loosening during the night and he could see long scars on her pale flesh. '_She obviously hasn't been doing a good job of it.'_ Inuyasha stared at her a little longer and came to a decision. '_She'll stay.'_

**Omg that's a lot longer. Do you know how much it's killing me that I can't write out her name! I must have written the girl 30xs. For those who don't get it yet 'the girl' is Kagome and she can't speak because she is cursed. Duh. And the word of today is… ye (I hate old English)**

**PeAcE**

**gene**

Preview for next chapter:

_The girl's eyes flashed with anger and with a quick twist she drop kicked him making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. Inuyasha laid on the ground with a surprise look, the girl kneeled next to him and grasped the top of his jacket to he would have to stared at her straight in the eye. With a growl close to her lips but never releasing from her throat. She lip-synced to him,  
'Never touch me!' She thought so hard she hoped he could hear it respond inside of his head over and over._


	3. Sugar and spice

**im leaving tommorow fo rthe virgin islands! so i decided to update today! please tell me ur likes/dislikes about my story n ill do my best!**

**Hey I'm back again just to tell you summen Kagome has a tail. It comes into play later on. Kagome new clothes are actually Inuyasha's old ones that have been shrunken or something, if I had tried I might have thought of a better one but unforcantly I am low on brain power and I just could not image Kagome kicking his ass in any other outfit. By the way my description of her style is a lot like mine, I love baggy sweat pants and a tight white shirt sexy and snugly what more can you ask for? ITS DOSNT RESEMBLE KIKYO CLOTHING AT ALL! Sadly seeing as I am writing on fan in my cheap yet snuggly PJ instead of selling millions of manga (and having cooler jeans) I do not own any characters on Inuyasha. **

**ON WARD!**

special thank you for tigerwolfdemonbabe11im so happy uve liked my story!ô¿ô! tell me if u need help w/ urs

chibi playing with fire- thank you for the comment...wait u mean inuyasha is a dimwitt or jus in my story?

raven wings xx-a beta? is that someone who edits my story right?

Luciado-wavy r cool! i jus cobyed it from an email n pasted it on my story :)

inuyasha's2hotmikohows ur calf feeling?

inumatchmakerill updatedright now! fast enough?

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_There comes a point in your life _

_when you realize that nothing will ever be the same, _

_and you realize that from now on time will be divided into two parts- _

_before this and after this_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

Chapter 3 Sugar and spice

The girl hanyou's eye lazily opened and the young girl soon became dimly aware of her surroundings. _"Where am I?" _she thought with dismay. Sitting up groggily her memories soon came back.

"_That's right that women, she took me in."_

The girl stretched her arms over heads and swirled her neck to work out the kinks.

"Bout time you woke up" a harsh voice interrupted her stretching.

The girl stiffened and looked up in shock to the door way, She took a deep inhale and recognized the scent from before. _"Its that boy again" _she thought with narrowed eyes.

Inuyasha stood leaning towards her with his forearms resting on the doors sill, he looked annoyed and bored.

Again she crouched in a defense pose with her claws extended and sneer at her lips. Her eyes shined like glass and she held his gaze without moving a muscle.

"Here we go again, dammit women I already said I'm not going to hurt you so relax would ya?"

Ever so slowly she lowered her claws and stood stiffly she took a deep breath and watched him walk over to her with a bored look.

"Here the old hag wanted me to give you these" he tossed her a soft material that she looked stupefied at.

The outfit was made of a light green that was designed with a red dragon it almost looked alive the way it crawled on her side. She looked back at Inuyasha "What don't tell me your to stupid to put on you own clothes" She gave him a dark glare and pointy made a symbol that said turn around.

"Not like I would want to see you scrawny body anyways" He said as he gave a little huff.

'_Good' _she thought '_then we won't have a problem here_.' But she waited till he turn his back to her and check to see if he won't peek. Searching her pockets she gathered all her items and made a small pile. The girl fingered chocker necklace that hid every inch of her neck from view and also covered her weak spot.

'_No need to scare away the villagers right now' _she thought with dark humor

' _I wonder what they would say if they saw the marks? Most likely what everyone else has already told me. No don't think about that! Think of something else!_' Turning her attention to the new clothes she tried to find its flaws. '_To light' _she glared at the bright green _'I'll be seen even in the dark! And its way too tight around my legs! What if I need to run?'_ It didn't registrant to her that she no longer had to hide or run.

"_My clothes are on the edge of suicide anyways but … I can't wear these_" Looking around she spied a plain white shirt that crisscrossed red over top and a long pair of red pants. Favoring the boy clothing she slipped the shirt over her head. At first the pants were too long but she simply rolled them up until they rested comfortably on her hips. The top was tight enough that felt like a second skin and the pants felt almost snugly. Her old shirt and skit were too stained and ripped to wear anyways, she looked to where she could discarded them and with a split hesitation she threw them over Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha gave her light growl and pulled the scrawny garment away from his sensitive ears. Many blood stains and claw marks were made and from the look of it the attempted to patch them up could be seen could be seen everywhere

'_Wonder when the last time she had new clothing. I wonder when's the last time she trusted someone.' _

He turned to the silent girl in order to insult the hell out her when he was suddenly stop short. The girl was bent over scrub the life out of her hair releasing twigs and leafs that had been caught. Inuyasha watched her movements and subconouly noted that his clothes look way better on her then they did on him. Giving himself a mental slap he regained his thoughts and grew angry at mute. Not even notching the angry flames that surrounded the teen demon, the girl pushed the small pile of leave under the carpet and straighten up. Inuyasha stood no more then five inches away from her face but the girl did not flinch a bit until he spoke.

"Come on you stupid wench lets go" Inuyasha gripped her wrist and gave her arm a sharp pull towards the doorway.

The girls eyes flashed with anger and with a quick twist she drop kicked him making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. Inuyasha head made a dull thug as his head hit the ground, everything spun around for a minute and he stayed on the ground with a surprise look, the girl kneeled next to him and grasped the top of his red jacket so he would have to stared at her straight in the eye. With a growl close to her lips but never releasing from her throat. She lip-synced to him,_  
"Never touch me!" _She thought it so hard, she hoped he could hear it respond inside of his head over and over.

Inuyasha looked back with wide eyes and nodded in understanding. He looked into her eyes and couldn't help but be entrapped within the pools, one eye was a violet green that looked like emeralds, the other was a deep purple that was almost human.

They shimmered with anger and hate but also something else stood within them something so lost within that he could not begin to understand. Inuyasha finally realized the position they were in with her hands tightly gripping his collar and their face barely two inches away he could feel her raided breath blow warmly onto his face. Her thick chain moved back and forth a crossed his face as though it hypnotized him. He could no longer take it he broke eye contact and looked away, his cheeks became stained in a pink tint that could only be linked with one thing.

"_He's embarrassed?" _she thought and raised her eyebrows so high they almost disappeared _"What a strange boy." _The girl looked at him with a bewilder expression gave a tiny shrug lifted him up from his jacket collar so he was standing up straight.

"_I won then?" _she thought with a smug tone and let her hands drop she proceeded to gather her items from the table and walk outside. As she shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight, the door flab waving calmly behind her.

Inuyasha stood dumbly watching the door flab swing back and forth. Suddenly, he regained his thoughts and his face set in a deep scowl

"Dammit women don't just walk away!" He shouted with new anger and quickly followed her out the door.

"_Who are you?" _he thought as he continued to chase after her retreating form.

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Kagome doesn't seem to like Inuyasha right now huh? Don't worry she has her reason for hating males (much like the rest of the female population me included) you'll find out why if I receive some encouragement. That's right people if you want me to continue this twisted tail I must receive more reviews other wise …dun dun dun!**

**PeAcE**

**gene**

Teaser for next chapter:

_The girl watch the old tree sway and stretch towards her ready to embraces her with its long limbs. At first she tried to fight the magic not wanting to be dominated by its power. Sweet words were being pressed into her mind of joy and happiness all in which she wound receive if she just touched the tree 'I don't care! Leave me alone!' she mentally shouted at the tree but was taking back as it response to her. She could feel her heart give a slight tug every grudge she felt toward magic faded as she looked at the enchanted tree. She could feel enchantmented words from it essence telling her to come and forget, all cautions and worries were lost to her as she felt herself slip into the calm waters of its power. Just as she was about to reach forward and touch the hard surface a voice intruded her thoughts shouted in distress "GET AWAY FROM THERE!"_


	4. forbidden fruit

**AAHH im back! my vacation kicked ass! i went to the virgin islandsand i suba dived and saw 3 baracodas 2 turles swiming n a puffer in the deep blue sea! wow i loved it! n plus i got a great tan!..only thing is now that im back im going to have to leave in a week n i wount be back for 3 weeks...hmmmm ill update soon so u dont have to wait**

**So I'm hanging w/ mah girlz right n I see this women turn out she the creator of inuyasha so I'm like dude! And she's like dude! And were like DUDE! So were at this party and I get her wasted soon she's telling me the ending to inuyasha but I kind of forgot it due to the hangover but that's not important. So we make a bet if I could swallow a worm then I could have inuyasha. Well it didn't turn out pretty ill spare you the details but I won! So I'm the new owner of inuyasha…..go me! First things first kikyo is byebye! No argument!**

**i love reviews! even bad ones my faithful reviewers have made me so happy! if u like my story at all please check out these commenters homepages..most likely they have similar taste in writing/reading fanfiction > >**

_Pay Backs a Bitch**-**thanks you! i hate when girls act like they cant defend themself n they need other people to do it for them u seem kick ass_

_kikiablackangel11-thanks you for ther comment i jus got back from vacation so here is the next chapter!  
_

_chibi playing with fire- i want to make them longer i really do but i lose brain power after awhile n i jus cant deal...ahhh anyway ill try!_

_inuyasha's2hotmiko-glad ur calf is feeling better :) lol ok well kagome's reason has a lot to do with her curse she was going to speak but relized it wasnt safe...even if inuyasha wasnt in sight..umm that any better?_

_tigerwolfdemonbabe11- ahhh uve commented my ever chapter!thank u! lol sum times guyz r jus plain dumbass..lol i really would like to help with ur story..im not a huge sesshomaru fan but i will try to help in any possiable way!  
_

_Dj-Sesshoumaru-thank u i will try my best to please u o great sesshomaru_

_special thank u to...conner lover incinera inugurlume Penthesileia SDJ_

_silentslayer_

_ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

"_In the hills giant oaks_

_fall upon their knees_

_you can touch parts_

_you have no right to-"_

_Kay Ryan, "Crown_"

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

Chapter 4 -Forbidden Fruit

Inuyasha looked back again to see if the girl was still behind him, realizing that he's been watching a little to long he turned back and gave a little FEH. What did he care? It's not like she could do anything. That was true enough, the girl looked tired and by the way she gave off a weak scent hungry too. For some reason that upset him the most

'_Damn wench why doesn't she just eat something'_ giving her a quick look he narrowed in '_she's too thin, her ribs are almost popping out I can see them through the shirt. And her skin looks off maybe if I can catch her some meat, good juicy red meat the skin would become a little darker. Are there any deer in this area? Wait hold on! Why should I care wench can get her own food.'_

He gave her a glare as if his previous thoughts were some how her fault. Which she returned with out delay she quicken her pace and fell along side of him, stride for stride. As if reading his mind she reached inside her pocket and pulled out the stale piece of bread from earlier, ignoring the hard crust she snapped her teeth and tried to digest the old food.

Turning back to the boy she could see a emotion cross his face somewhere between anger and disgust. '_Damn him he won't even let me eat in peace. Its all I have too'_ Trying to look casual about it she broke off a fairly even amount and shoved it in his hands. '_Greedy son of a bitch.' _The look on Inuyasha's face was priceless. He looked at his amount and grimaced at its state and tossed it over his shoulder, then he swiped her piece and let it drop too. The girl stared at him in horror which quickly turned to rage, before she could pick up the soot loaf he gave a light shove that knocked her off her feet. Landing hard on her rear she was to surprised to do anything.

"Stay here I'll go get some real food. Don't move!" He gave her a quick overlook and then jumped away towards the center market.

The girl stayed there for a moment and now needed to digest more then just the loaf. _'He's feeding me? Only friends do that or mates' _trying not to picture detail into that last thought she took that moment to finally relax, the muscles that have grown tense loosened up and she drew a deep calming breath.

That's when she felt the pull.

It seemed to come from her every heart and whispered for her to get up. She responded and closed her eyes to pin point where every this mystiques tug came from. She felt it tug harder again as if her soul longed to be connected again.

Ancient words that could not be translated were pushed into her mind, even thought she could not understand their meanings she could feel the promise it feed her every fiber in her soul wanted and need to find this source. Not knowing how long she continued her only thoughts were to find this urge. She came to a stop and slowly opened her eyes.

A pail girl, no wait. She blinked her eyes.

There lied before her one of the most magnificent tree she had ever seen, its branches seemed to stretch on forever into heaven. Its limbs were scattered on the ground and the roots were tangled over each other. She could see the tree giving off a magical aura but its beauty was to marvels to even notice it.

The girl watch the old tree sway and stretch towards her ready to embraces her with its long limbs. At first she tried to fight the magic not wanting to be dominated by its power. Sweet words were being pressed into her mind of joy and happiness all in which she wound receive if she just touched the tree 'I don't care! Leave me alone!' she mentally shouted at the tree but was taking back as it responded to her.

She could feel her heart give a slight tug every grudge she felt toward magic faded as she looked at the enchanted tree. She could feel sweet words from it essence telling her to come and forget, all cautions and worries were lost to her as she felt herself slip into the calm waters of its power. Just as she was about to reach forward and touch the hard surface a voice intruded her thoughts shouted in distress "GET AWAY FROM THERE!

The girl snapped back to reality as a hand with sharpen claws griped her around the waist and pull her away from the powerful tree. She wanted to whimper in protest as the spell around her slowly dissolved and she was left staring at would look to be an ordinary tree, no different from the hundreds that stood beside it.

Inuyasha with his hand still around her waist griped her shoulders as if to shake the hell out of her, spun her around and barred his fangs at her.

"Wench! I told you to stay put what don't you understand about that!"

The girl hanyou momentarily forgetting her earlier protest of being held looked into his eyes as if she was pleading for something, her weird but beautiful eyes danced in their sockets as if to scan his face for any reasoning.

When finding none the corners of her mouth turned down slightly and she let go of the air she had been holding and looked away. Inuyasha stared at her now very confused, he tried to look her back in the face but she refused to stare him in the eyes. When he moved to the right she would move her head toward the left, he moves left she moves right. This continued for a few minutes because for one neither was smart enough to stop and two both were too stubborn to let it go.

With a determined growl Inuyasha grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

He could see the disappointment written all over her face her eyes looked sad and full of longing, for a moment he felt a weird urge to hug and chase away her pain he quickly pushing back this thought and refocused his attention onto the girl.

He released her chin and held her by her shoulder in order to keep her in place

"Listen to me do not go near that tree, its filled with voodoo shit so leave it alone got it?" He could still see the longing in her eyes he remember his own experience with the god tree. His nightmares and dreams were they the same? The monster that slept dormant inside conceals and waiting

'_Got to lie so she'll never touch it' _

"Look the tree is dangerous it will kill you if you touch it, you'll be pinned to it forever"

The girl desperately try to listen to the word he spoke and but each word hang on to every one to stay in reality, her mind kept drifting back to the tree and its sweet words.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? You are not to go near the tree, stay far away" When the girl showed no response Inuyasha was almost ready to tear his hair out 'damn its like scolding a little girl'

"Are you hearing me when I say alone? Leave it A-L-O-N-E!"

Finally she nodded her head and look towards the ground. Checking her eyes for deception and seeing none inuyasha released her and picked up his abandoned package

"Here" He snarled shoving into her hands

The girl gave him a confused look and slowly unwrapped as if it was alive and ready to attack. Inuyasha got impatient and tore the bundle out of her hand and shredded the paper. The girl had to contain her shock when she saw the insides were fresh fish.

'_Food. Real food!'_

Inuyasha tried not to smile at her reaction so instead he smirked.

"Its just food don't get so worked up about it." Although inside he could not contain his pride of his catching.

"Alight that's enough of that it's time you were put to work"

The girl licked her lips and nodded she stood up to follow him on a path way towards a hut.

They both fell in silence. The girl felt trapped in thought for the words the boy had spoken to her "Leave it A-L-O-N-E"

were similar to the last words in the conversation she and the tree had shared

'_I don't care! Leave me alone!' _

"_but alone never shares"_

**that's right pple the tree spoke the last words in case you didn't catch that. Personly i thought this chapter was boring but its neccesary in the story so i decided to give the next chapter a little spice. I think your going to like this chapter :wink wink:**

**PeAcE**

**gene**

'_Kagome took several deep breaths looked straight into the old women's eyes_

"_Help me!"_

_Suddenly a red blur tackled her forcing her to the ground, on impact her elbow landed first and began to bleed. Her heart speed up as she glanced up and saw Inuyasha onto of her, his hair covered his eyes and his breaths came out in short gasps. She tried to lift her arms but found them tightly held by the hanyou. Inuyasha leaned closer allowing her to see his golden eyes covered with a thin glaze, a fang pocked out of his smirking mouth as he continued to put his full body weight on her. She twisted her head so she could not see that smirking smile. Inuyasha put mouth next to her ear letting his fang graze the lob. "Mine" he whispered softly sending a shiver down her back, shocking her into stillness. He released his hold on one hand and grasps her chine, forcing her to look at those golden eyes. Kagome responded in grapping his thick mane trying to pull it out of his head. Inuyasha did not react instead he leaned even further and let his tongue lick her lazily a crossed her lips. Kagome felt her legs go numb he then closed the space between them by forced his lips onto hers.'_


	5. A child the world forgot

**I'm back with new ideas just waiting to be written unfortunately they have to wait for a couple of chapters. Maybe I be able to fit something in here…..Ugggg I need food or a new brain either would work right now. WARNING LIME AHEAD! If u don't like that kinda shit why are you reading a MATUE fan fiction huh? huh? So don't complain. The quote nor the song is mine I don't claim it for fear of flames! This next chapter will introduce Shippo, I'm so horrible. Poor little dude, I love him but he's going to have gone through a lot of shit if he wants to be in my story. I love this quote thou :sniff: so sad!**

**thank u to mah reviewers!**

Pay Backs a Bitch_- lol tree make great listners..as long as they dont talk bout then that may be a problem_

special thanks to-Kalika13

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_There is nothing sadder than a child _

_who has barely seen the world,_

_yet who has seen enough of it to know _

_that he does not wish to be a part of it..._

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

A child the world forgot>

Inuyasha led the girl into a small hut that looked abandoned. In the dimmed light the girl hanyou could make a out a small figured wrapped tightly in a thick blanket. A red tail pocked out of the blanket and quivered slightly as if he sensed that people were entering his solitude. The girl tore her eyes from the pitiful figure when she realized Inuyasha was speaking to her.

"I found him outside the gate in the rice fields he looked pretty beaten up, we think he was attacked but he won't talk to anyone all he does is mumble to himself we think his name is Shippo. You're job is to watch him"

Inuyasha walked up to the child and try to pick up the kid but the fox child squirmed away from his touch.

"He hasn't eaten in a week" He added trying not to sound worried. The girl nodded and crept along side the young boy, Inuyasha started towards the door but stopped and sat down near the entrance instead. Noticing he was still there she tilted her head in question. "What are you looking at? Go fix him!" she nodded and turned to the little boy.

'_What do I do?' _she place her palm close to the little boys nose so he could feel comfortable in her presents, the boy seemed to relax in her scent and allow her to stroke his head.

'_What to do what to do!' _the girl tried to remember what her father would do when she was upset. She tried to pick him up like Inuyasha had done but he kicked and started screaming, she gave up and set him down onto the floor.

Inuyasha watched in interested as the girl frowned and bit her thumb. Then very slowly she wrapped her black tail around him trying not to disturb him, the boy clung to her tail because he recognized the gestured of comfort and started sobbing into it. She drew her tail close to her chest and wrapped her arms around the boy and her tail.

The girl looked to Inuyasha for help but he stared at the fox child as if he had grown two heads.

'_So much for his help' _she turned back to the boy when she realized he was singing in between his sobs. Her eyes widen in astonishment as she her a familiar nursery rhyme become twisted into harsh reality.

"**All around the fields the monkeys chased the weasel**," his voice was a mixture of a pain and sorrow but he continued to sing "**help him down and started to pound**," At this point his cries grew louder and he tightened his grip on her tail "**round and round and up and down**," the girl stared in horror as the boy finished his song. "**They tortured the weasel.**" The little boy let out a raw scream . Tears streamed down his face and stained onto the girls tail, lifting the boy up higher she licked his tear away. This action startled the boy and stopped crying for a moment and looked up at the girl with his large green eyes. She gave him a small smile and kissed his nose, the boy crossed his eyes in order to look at his nose and let out a giggle. She nuzzled his cheek and let him cling tightly on her. After a few minutes a small voice broke the silence "They tried to protect me" his voice came out muffled with his mouth pressed against her tail. "Mommy and Papa said they wouldn't let anything hurt me but then the Thunder brother's came ….and they….they." His throat seem to close up, exsation took over his body and Shippo was stretched to the point of his sanity. The girl lowered him into the bed and gave the now snoring boy a light kiss.

Inuyasha stood up and kneeled besides the bed. "Most he said all since I found him" The girl gave a slight nod lost in her own thoughts. Inuyasha voice came out smooth and tone never changed, "my bet is that demons came to find new territory killed his parents in the process, been happening a lot lately, that name thunder brothers I think I remember them. Short guy and an older brother maybe or else he was just naturally bald its not unusual for some demons to lose their hair around this season. What's your name."

"Kagome" she answered with out thinking.

When she realized she had been tricked she fell backwards and scrambled out of the hut. Not bothering to look behind her she ran towards Keade's hut and nearly collided with the healer who was outside in the herb garden. The old women looked up startled. She could see the girl's eyes dart from one point to another and her fingers twitched. "Child what ails ye?"

Kagome took several deep breaths looked straight into the old women's eyes

"Help me!"

Suddenly a red blur tackled her forcing her to the ground, on impact her elbow landed first and began to bleed. Her heart speed up as she glanced up and saw Inuyasha onto of her, his hair covered his eyes and his breaths came out in short gasps. She tried to lift her arms but found them tightly held by the hanyou. Inuyasha leaned closer allowing her to see his golden eyes covered with a thin glaze, a fang pocked out of his smirking mouth as he continued to put his full body weight on her. She twisted her head so she could not see that smirking smile. Inuyasha put mouth next to her ear letting his fang graze the lob. "Mine" he whispered softly sending a shiver down her back, shocking her into stillness. He released his hold on one hand and grasps her chine, forcing her to look at those golden eyes. Kagome responded in grapping his thick mane trying to pull it out of his head. Inuyasha did not react instead he leaned even further and let his tongue lick her lazily a crossed her lips. Kagome felt her legs go numb he then closed the space between them by forced his lips onto hers.

The kiss was hard and she could feel bruises forming around her mouth, Inuyasha took no notice as he continued to kiss her harder forcing her to open her mouth wider and allow his tongue to slip inside. During this Inuyasha had managed to part her legs and began to steadily rock against the fabric. Kagome became overwhelmed by the combination of pain and pleasure and the fact that she couldn't breath due him was sucking the breath out of her and his body pinned her down.

Suddenly she heard a small thunk above her and Inuyasha eyes seemed unfocused and he let go of her wrist dropped on top of her ceasing to move. Keade dropped her shovel and used her body weight to pull and kick the boy off of Kagome.

Kagome did not move and did not respond as Keade ask if she was ok but stared at the sky letting the over grown grass brush against her face. She watched the innocent clouds passing by.

**WOW can I write good shit or what! Lol. So Keade the hero huh? Lol I can jus imagine her at the WWF in a spandex….wow bad image. Anyway. I wish I could tell you right now what my plans are but that would ruin the story! Hmmm maybe I shouldn't have put that in that same chapter as Shippo but I've been dieing to write this part and besides its taking to long to get to the good stuff anyway if you liked my writing send me a review so I know!**

**PeAcE**

**gene**

**u can skip this it dosnt matter**

**does it matter that im insane?no joke im seriouse...can anyone tell? im not saying like a straightjacket -****psychotic-freakozode but mah$&&& docter jus took me off mah pills n i feel like my heads ementy kinda lost n out of place...ive always been sorta strange i know that i mean for art class we had to pick an animal that we most repersent n people were picking foxs n bees n u know wut i picked? a mana ray thats like a big sting ray looken fish that look like its suppose to be in the sky..it looks like its flying underwatter...when i was asked y i picked it i acted w/e n failed that project cuz i could fully explain myself...but there is a reason im like the manray cuz im so strange n different n im stuck somewhere in a world that dosnt fit me im suppose to be like a bird high in the sky freedom. but instede im a fish a stange outof place fish that can only live in the deep high pressured waters n jus hovering ...sry i needed to vent that felt good...if u really care im jus upset cuz the && docter told me i should never even hope to become a writer...i luv books n i luv fanfiction..i dont plan to be a writer so i mean it should't bother me but it does cuz that was my dream job when i was little n to hear summone i hate tell me im not suited for the job jus hurts..dosent matter i feel better **

Teaser for next chapter

"'_he won't be hurt'_

_She looked to Inuyasha and gave him a reassured nod, it was for the best. Unsure of her plans, Inuyasha stood on guard just in case she was planning to attack. What she did caught him by complete surprise, she took quick steps and closed the gap between them she wrapped her arms around him and pinned his hands to his side. She knew he was the wrong person to be hugging but right now she just needed someone to hold on for the last time. Inuyasha couldn't decided what to do his arms pinned down prevent him from pushing her away or pulling her closer, all he could do was stand there. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and felt his body betray him and relax into her embrace. Kagome took a step back, raised her head and lip synced to him_

'_I'm sorry'_

"_For what?" Inuyasha took a step closer wanting to close the gap again._

_Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and sharply brought her knee up and japed him in the groin."_


	6. silence is golden

**im back!**

**im sorry for my rant last chapter...i swear to god i was going to deleat that..i know summ of u r like ssssuuuuree u did...but i cross my heart jus wrote that when i was upset n forgot about it...im one of those pple that dont like pity but i have ta admitte the reviews made me feel more normal...so thank u SDJ i guess we both r mind blowing girls in a simple world ...lol **

**I apologies ahead for the cursing its is just part of the plot and I am very sorry if you want to stop reading because of my language im ok with it. I am very sorry if I offend you in anyway. I'm also sorry for crushing Inuyasha's manhood he's a demon its not permently broken……I hope**

Pay Backs a Bitch**-wut r u saying a spandex keade isnt sexy? darn that was part of the lime..lol thanks for the review **

Inuyasha'sChic-**now if i told u that it would ruin the story!**

BlackSerpent13-**this girl roxs check out her story!**

chibi playing with fire-**isnt it?  
**

copyneko-**sry this chapter took so long..I WAS AT CAMP!**

kikiablackangel11- **thank you! double hug for u n ur sis**

SDJ-**once again thank you i feel like an idiot for writing that but u made my day!**

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_I'm gonna let my silence speak for itself  
And I hope that you hear it…  
_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

The sun sinking into the mountains gave the sky a pink color kind of like a cat's puke. '_ha can't be normal and say it's pink huh? It has to be a cat's puke'_ Kagome stifled a laugh and laid down onto of the roof. She knew somewhere, hopefully very far away, there was a very cross hanyou with a very big bump on his head who probably wants an explanation as to what happened. She rolled onto her stomach and started to fiddle around with her chain necklace.

'_Maybe I should just leave now, probably be the best thing to do. Don't want to answer and questions not like I could anyway. Time to run'_

Kagome stood up and stretched her arms in front of her cracking her fingers. She leapt from the roof and began her walk towards the gate.

"WAIIIIITTT"

Kagome was suddenly knocked down by a small fly object that clung to her like she was a lifeline. Looking down she saw a mob of red hair. Shippo.

"You can't leave! You just got here, I don't want you to go! It's safe here you can stay with me please! Nobody can touch you here it's the safest place in the world. Keade said something happened with you and Inuyasha but I can protect you from that meanie! I swear I will just please….Don't leave me!" his voice came out in quick burst as if trying to get as much sentences out as possible. Kagome heart felt as though it was being squeezed. '_but I can't not with him here I'll only hurt someone in the end'_

Kagome forced herself to pry Shippo off her he clung as tight as he could but she won in the end. She placed him on the ground and kneeled to him level, he stared at her with unshed tears pleading silently with her. She shook her head and gave him a sad smile the first smile she had shed in a long time. '_it's not here that's dangerous little one, it's me'_

She gave him a kiss on the head and stood up. Shippo stood frozen in the spot as the tiny tears crept out of his eyes. '_Don't turn around just don't it will only hurt more. Its not like he's even yours,_' but she couldn't help it and turned around to get one last look at the boy '_but I wish he was.'_

"mom….please I don't want you to go." Shippo muttered so softly under his breath that Kagome count hear. However, the boy hanyou above him listened to his every word.

She closed her eyes and walked away, life can be unfair especially for those who don't desire it. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see Inuyasha until she ran right into him. She would have fallen on her ass if Inuyasha hadn't caught her shoulders. He glared into her eyes and his lips drew back to a sneer.

"Your disgusting coward" Kagome didn't react she stared into his eyes without a single emotion passing though her face. Her eyes seemed to become blank as she stood and took his insults blow by blow. That seemed to further anger him and he screamed into her face.

"You thought you could just walk out of here and pretend like it never happened? Leave without explaining why I jumped you huh? Well tell me bitch why would I ever have the need to do that to someone like you! What kind of voodoo shit did you do huh? Tell me I know you can talk" Kagome's outer face didn't justify her inner thoughts. Inside she wanted to scream right back yell ever sarcastic insult she knew, which was a lot. '_you dumbass I can't talk'_. Instead she just stood there and let him brattle her until….

"You heartless bitch, Shippo's a fucking idiot for ever thinking you could replace his mother…"

'_What! Shippo want me to be…his..his mother? But why I thought….but if I was.. no! Don't think like this even if you wanted to what kind of mother could you be. One word would bring danger and then he'll get hurt because of you. You can't, leave him alone he can find someone better then you. Anyone would be better.'_

Kagome's eyes flashed with flickers of emotion until they settled with determination.

'_he won't be hurt'_

She looked to Inuyasha and gave him a reassured nod, it was for the best. Unsure of her plans, Inuyasha stood on guard just in case she was planning to attack. What she did caught him by complete surprise, she took quick steps and closed the gap between them she wrapped her arms around him and pinned his hands to his side. She knew he was the wrong person to be hugging but right now she just needed someone to hold on for the last time. Inuyasha couldn't decided what to do his arms pinned down prevent him from pushing her away or pulling her closer, all he could do was stand there. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and felt his body betray him and relax into her embrace. Kagome took a step back, raised her head and lip synced to him

'_I'm sorry'_

"For what?" Inuyasha took a step closer wanting to close the gap again.

Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and sharply brought her knee up and japed him in the groin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Inuyasha released her and fell to the ground moaning in pain. He rolled on the ground griping his family jewels.

'_maybe that wasn't the nicest thing to do but I'll be damned if it didn't feel good' _Kagome stood there for a moment listening to his mumbled curses. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air for the scent of magic, while ignoring Inuyasha howls of pain. There it was! She took of in pursuit, opposite the directions of the gate.

Jumping from tree to tree and avoiding any innocent people nearby she searched for the one thing that could free her from this life.

She felt the magic stirred in her chest as she remembered Inuyasha's words

Flashback

"Look the tree is dangerous it will kill you if you touch it, you'll be pinned to it forever"

end

'_It's for the best,' _she thought as the tree stretched its limbs towards her beckoning with it's leaves. '_I'm sorry Keade, Inuyasha , Shippo but you'll only be hurt if I'm here' _the tree's vines wrapped around her wrist and ankles and lifted her off of the ground. She felt little zaps wherever the tree touched her and shivered as the tree pressed her against the trunk and covered her body with vines. The pain soon increased and it was like a thousand nettles were stabbing her all over her body. Kagome bit her lips in order to keep from screaming but by then all reasoning had left her mind and a raw scream emerged from her throat echoing a crossed the valley.

Keade looked up from picking herbs and her good eye widened as a burst of power blinded the village.

Shippo felt a tremor course through his small body and stood up. Even in his undeveloped sprit he could feel the power waves rushing towards him

Inuyasha seized his moans when he heard a painful scream and sniffed the air. The atmosphere was filled with the rich smell of blood, lots of it.

**Heehehehehehe cliffhanger! O man that was fun. I can tell right now that im going to get some badddddddddddddddddddd review because I had Kagome knee Inuyasha…chill pple! He's alright I promise!**

**PeAcE**

**gene**


	7. Thing of evil

**WARNING CHACTER'S DEATH! I DIDNT MEAN TO! IT CAME OUT LIKE THAT!**

**Ello im back from camp! **

**I know the Inuyasha characters are not mine they are just story puppets that I use to amuse myself …This idea of the tree came from the following this new manga book I read called Bizendhast and this play I once saw staring my cousin, she told me the plot of how a girl fell in love with this guy that she could never be with…it all sounded good so I asked how did it end…n she said o she became a tree :O…:O…:O…ahh the answer to all lives problems just become a tree:O…:O…:O…:O… anyway I am a HUGE POE FAN he roxs mah socks! I luv his work! n jus in case u didn't know in this quote the word Aidenn mean the Greek mythology idea of the underworld…it will makes more since in the poem**

**special thanks to:**

Superstitious**- ekk im so happy! u like it? its really original huh. thats good cuz it came from MY head! lol**

**  
**Pay Backs a Bitch**- ahhh the tree thing...well inuyasha was lieing about the tree its says so but maybe i didnt make it obvious enough...come on u know u want kagome to knee inuyasha i mean i couldnt have them kiss! they barly know eachother, besides inuyasha a jerk sometimes...AHHH i shall consume ur happy dreams and replace them with nightmares of keade in spandex! or maybe...keade in a thong>? o im evil**

BlackSerpent13**- ha! see this girl gets it! lets all knee inuyasha:_everyone gets dead quite and glares_: ummm lets knee narku?...anyways sry i didnt get to respond to your ur review in last chapter but thank u so much! its good to know everyones feels a little outta place i will try to finsh this story if i do...we'll see about me being a writer**

inumatchmaker-**HEHHE i know im evil this ones even better>thank u for the review! **

Inuyasha'sChic-**ha! thanks for the review but im pretty sure u'd have to fight a million fan girls to keep that claim lol..um bout the kneeing part...he's all better! yayay im the writer so i decided who is in pain n who isnt so there everyones happy!**

kikiablackangel11-_:Takes the cheese from Kasei hand and starts eating it: _**wut i'm hungrey! Thanks for the funny review:**_pats Kikia's head:_ **there there don't be scared here have some cheese:**_hug both girls:_ **u guys kick ass! **

demonpriestess07**- ok! should i update now? how bout now? maybe now? OK ill update NOW!**

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_Prophet!' said I, thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore -  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

Inuyasha took a deep inhaled and ran towards the scent of blood. Blood so fresh so innocent. Inuyasha shook his head 'no focused on the girl.'

He leapt over an underbrush and came to a screeching halt when he came upon a horrid sight.

Vines had wrapped Kagome's torso trapping her to the trunk of the tree. The tightly bounded vines cut through her skin causing little droplets of blood to drip down her legs and arms. They crawled down her skin dripping onto the ground and gathers into a small pool of bright red water.

Kagome's eyes were wide and she thrashed around in vain as vines continued to climb up her body and cover her eyes. As the vines crushed her against the tree a whole opened behind her back and pulled her inside.she had disappeared as if the tree had swallowed her whole.

Inuyasha stood stunned as the tree stood innocently in front of him not a scratch upon its truck it was as if nothing had happened. Reality seemed to slap him in the face as his mouth seemed to disappear n fangs pocked out giving him a more dog like impression.

"LET GO OF HER!" he screamed unleashing his claws on the tree. He slashed downward leaving four strips on the trunk. But then just as the girl the scratches were absorbed leaving a smooth trunk. He slashed again and again ever time the tree would absorb his blows.

Keade with Shippo on her shoulder, ran towards the sound of frustrated growls and pushed through the underbrush.

"Inuyasha what are ye doing?" she exclaimed taking a step back from the enraged hanyou. Inuyasha fell to his knees panting

"Girl …..stupid idiot…touched….." he ran out of air and continued to take short breaths.

"Calm ye self down and tell me what happened"

Inuyasha seemed to catch his second wind and stood up shouting

"THE FUCKING TREE ATE HER!"

Behind him came a thunderous roar as the tree began to light up, high winds came from nowhere and the trees beside it were blown back. The pure power caused Inuyasha and Shippo to cover their eyes but Keade could see and what she saw took the air out of her lungs. The tree seemed to peel back its skin revealing a two figures, one large and the other small that hide behind the larger.

The tree still seemed part of there bodies because their skin was covered in bark. The bark strip slowly from their skin first revealing the tips of their tresses then continuing upward letting their hair fly in a mess of sliver and black. Slowly the bark peeled off of their faces revealing Kagome head.

Her body was still covered in bark but her eyes seemed to be glow pure white, her mouth was slightly open and muttered unheard words. The bark fell off her skin and continued to travel down until it released her and the smaller figure. Kagome kneeled down on the charred ground where the tree once stood and took deep breaths, the glow of her eyes faded and she looked up.

Three stunned idiotic faces towered over their mouths open and gapping. She pulled her foot in front of her and attempted to stand up when an extra weight on her back pulled her back down.

She quickly turned and a shiver slid down her back when she saw the small figure dressed in a white dress with flowers in her hair. The child's blank eyes stared up at her and gave her Goosebumps down her skin. Then something change in the young girl's eyes, although they seemed emotionless and blank a deep emotion seemed to well up in her heart and be pulled through her eyes. She looked at Kagome and a tiny sliver of tears escaped from the point of her eye.

Kagome was stun and a memory suddenly flashed into her mind of a small girl with emotionless eyes standing above her with a glass mirror. Two dark figures stood behind the girl just out of sight. Kagome could feel the strain of the memory building up in her mind causing a sharp ache in the back of her head.

The little girl that kneeled behind her buried her head in Kagome's back and sobs seemed to rake throw her body. Kagome pivoted around and pulled the girl by the shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

The little girls pale face was red around the eyes and a little snot hung from her nose. Kagome's bright eyes held judgment, pain and anger as she whispered the one word that hit the small girl in the core "**you**."

The tiny girl shuttered and broke into harder sobs, Kagome heart wrenched, her anger faded a little as she saw the stony girl break down. Kagome weakness was tears the sight caused memories and pain. None she decided that could help the situation. Kagome looked at the girl who kneeled down in front of her. This girl who had been the cause who had cursed her into damnation, this girl deserved nothing but pain and torture. Kagome reasoned this and then she pulled the tiny girl into an embraces and let her cry into her neck.

A little voice sweet and childlike seemed to surround the area seeping into the minds and souls of those around.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she drew her head back as if determined "I shouldn't have done it but I was scared but please don't blame the wind. He was killing her, don't blame the wind."

Kagome had forgotten everything, she forgot the curse, she had forgotten Inuyasha, Keade, and Shippo. All that mattered in this world was the small girl that clung to her.

"It's not your fault" she whispered softly into the girls ear.

The white girl demon looked up from her crying in wonderment and tilted her head slightly. The demon girl backed away and pulled from her shirt a glass mirror. She placed it delicately on the ground and pressed her palm on to the surface.

Sparks flew and electricity pulsed like a barrier but the little girl took no notice and kept her palm steady. Her breath grew choppy and her hands slowly becan to desend into the mirror inch by inch. She closed her eyes and grunted in pain as her wrist disapered into the glassy surface. Kagome growing worried reached out and touched the girl shoulder. The girl seemed to snap from thought and pulled her hand away from the mirror. Her hands were blackened burts almost to a crisp.

Sweat had gathered around her brow but she scooted closer to Kagome and held out her blackened hand. The girl held a glistening jewel that was held together by a string.

The little girl movements seemed weak and slow as she raised her arms around Kagome's neck and tied the jewel's strings in a tight knot. As the necklase touched her chocker, the jewel gave a tiny pulse and the chocker fell off and clattered to the ground and exposed her raw neck. The jewel grew warm against Kagome's throut and pulsed slightly. A black cloud seeped out of her mouth and flouted into the jewel there it swam inside changeing the jewels light pink into a bloody red. Kagome looked down at the jewel and looked back to the demon girl.

The little girl gave her a real smile, the first smile she had ever given in her entire life and the last one, she took a deep breath.

"It's yours," she said in a sweet voice "I cannot break the curse but I can conceal it. Your safe as long as it's in your possation." The words seemed to take a toll on the girls body and her fingers began to shake.

"he knows the prophecy, he will come for you and the others. He wont stop." the girl jerk from Kagome's grasp and stated hyperventilating. Her words came out in quick gasps. "Find them….he…won't…stop…he won't."

Something from inside was eating away her lungs. Her hands shook violently, a couple of fingers fell off and dissapered in a cloud of black. The girl tried to stand up but fell backwards into Kagome's lap.

Kagome placed the girls head gently on her legs and brushed back her hair from her face trying to sooth the girl but nothing seemed to ease her pain. The tiny girl looked up into Kagome's eyes no longer blank and emotionless but full of life. She gave a smile.

"Don't blame the wind." she repeated and closed her eyes.

The demon girl jerked again and her body relaxed and shut down

Kagome sat in shock and shook the little girls body.

"Kanna?" she asked in panic voice "Kanna wake up! Kanna? Kanna!"

The white girl did not wake up she laid in an eternal sleep in which no mortal or demon could ever wake from.

Kagome bent her head down letting her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. The tears streamed down her face and dripped of her face and onto Kanna's closed eyelid.

Kagome shapely lifted her head up and screamed into the dying day

"**Kanna**!"

Black ravens were startled from their birch and flew up ward into the dark sky where their figures disappeared into the night.

**I killed Kanna ...o shit i killed her off! noo wait it wasn't suppose to finish like that…ahhhh im so sorry I luv Kanna n I killed her off and it's only the seventh chapter! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Damn this is the second time a chapter finished off that surprised me. I think for someone to forgive like Kagome did is impossible. It's rarely happens in the world where someone can forgive another for causing them pain. To go even further then that and morn them would be a miracle. Wow ok well ill update soon. Tell me wut u think**

Teaser for next chapter

Inuyasha looked at the tiny blood drops and felt a pulse against his head.

'blood'

"Stop that." he screamed to himself and Kagome.

Kagome ignored him and continued to self inflicted long scratches getting closer and closer to her artery.

"I said cut it out!" he snatched her hand and held it away from her. Kagome did not resist and help her head low. The tears had dried up and her face felt sticky. Inuyasha looked at her and grasped her chine forcing her gently to look up.

She refused to look into his eyes and instead pinpointed her gaze on his nose to keep from crying again. Inuyasha was once again struck her eyes they tears had made them look even bigger and brighter then before. Not thinking he leaned forward until their faces were almost touching, his lips parted slightly as he came centimeters away from Kagome's face.


	8. To be a void

**Hey people wuts good! Ahhh well im still pissed that I killed Kanna she is my favorite even if I made her a little OCC. I tried to lighten up the story a little and give it some flavor. Tell me what you think! i think i made it too short!**

**Well anyway my dog is laying by mah foot curled up n licking me n she would like to say a couple of words lady go ahead**

_**Lady- ahme… while my master or gene as she likes to falsely name her self is a lazy asshole n would like nothing better then to write fan fiction n eat big red gum all day( that she refuses to share because she thinks it will kill me WHAT EVER!) she has to start living in the rEaL world very soon since school will be her shortly n she must figure out a way to escape the drama she has caused ( by the way never get involved with a guy if he already has a girl that's a no-no) n start working out so she is a busy girl n is using her dog as the messenger. Which I refuse to partake in she can ask it herself woof**_

…**..thank you lady for the umm criticism ….well actually I do need summ help:) the quote that I start off with are very hard to find n I waste a lot of time when I could be writing but it starts off the chapter and gives me a reference to write on.**

**So I was wondering………if my beautiful readers could provide me with some quotes! Its jus has to be summen u like or summen funny …..that u liked enough to remember ……**

**which ever one I use I promise to throw a big thank you party on the web page and that chapter will be dedicated to you! Anyway on with the story! after this breif message!**

**special thanks to-**

Pay Backs a Bitch-** kukukukuk im bad! dont worry ull be ok! as long as u dont think of KEADE IN A VICTOIRA SECRET LACY THONG AND BRA! heheh yea pple like holding gruges to much thats y im simple minded!dont hold a gruge on me:_ puts hands in pockets and turns them inside out:_ i have no money to pay for a inuyasha pushie but ill give u an imaginary inuyasha its almost like he's really there !almost!**

kikiablackangel11**-aww im sry how bout a cookie:_hands kasei cookie and_ _starts crying_: i didnt mean to kill kanna! really! shes my favorite chacter cuz shes kickasssss...but yea thats how it turned out...lol yea i change my mind half way threw the story(the tree ruined it!)so oops! thats probley y its confusing hehe but it all makes sence in my head! anyway cant wait to read ur story! ill check it out as soon as possiable! im hungrey :_sees kasei cookie and steals it: _oo cookie! wut im a writer! im like a staving artist!**

Jackalobe-**thank u so much! I was relly happy when i read ur review. glad to know summone likes creepy songs as depressing lullbeys as much as i do!**

BlackSerpent13-**ekkk thank you! i luv ur new chapter please make kyo n sunako in a compromising postion! ahhhh thanks again!**

Inuyasha'sChic-**I KNOW(SOB)Y DID I DO IT(SOB) AHHHHH Y!**

inumatchmaker-**i like kagura too but i luv kanna summen bout her...n y i killed her i do not know..anyway enjoy!**

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_When someone is born, someone dies,  
Some one laughs, someone cries,  
If you love someone let them know,  
'cause if they leave tomorrow they will never know _

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

Kagome stroked Kanna's beautiful hair and stared in wonderment. The girl looked so peaceful in her sleep so delicate, her face still held trace of happiness'. Kagome could not bring her self to wipe off the dead's smile.

Instead she laid the girl carefully on the ground and stood up. A heavy weight fell on her shoulder and she turned around.

"she was nothing," Inuyasha said in a low voice "a demon of the void …..nothingness"

Kagome felt her anger rise and shook his hand off her shoulder the jewel around her neck gave a little pulse and without thinking she started screaming at him.

"She was not nothing! She was a person a real person with a family! It's his fault it's always been his fault she didn't have to die!" Tears came loose and dripped down her face

Inuyasha shook his head in disagreement

"People die everyday it was her time."

"It was not her time! You don't know that! She never had a choice he was always there and all she wanted was ….freedom" her voice came out raspy from years of neglect.

Her eyes hardened and she glared at Inuyasha with so much hate and pain he knew it could not be just for him.

"That bastered is the one. I'll kill him! I'll make him suffer." Without even realizing it Kagome unleashed her claws and was vigorously running them up and down her arm causing little blood droplets to emerge.

Inuyasha looked at the tiny blood drops and felt a pulse against his head.

'_blood'_

"Stop that." he screamed to himself and Kagome

Kagome ignored him and continued to self inflicted long scratches getting closer and closer to her artery

"I said cut it out!" he snatched her hand and held it away from her.

Kagome did not resist and help her head low. The tears had dried up and her face felt sticky.

Inuyasha looked at her and grasped her chine forcing her gently to look up. She refused to look into his eyes and instead pinpointed her gaze on his nose to keep from crying again. Inuyasha was once again struck her eyes they tears had made them look even bigger and brighter then before.

Not thinking he leaned forward until their faces were almost touching, his lips parted slightly as he came centimeters away from Kagome's face.

And licked her cheek

Kagome straighten up in shock and touched the wet area where Inuyasha's tongue had been. She looked at Inuyasha with confusion, realizing how close he was and how his breath was close enough to warm up her face. Her face became bright red as her thoughts collected and did what any girl with an attractive demon centimeters away from her lips would do.

She then pushed as hard as possible.

Inuyasha stumbled away and proceed to trip over a root and fell on his ass.

"What…What the fuck do you think your doing!" She blushed bright red and tried to wipe away any remains of his saliva.

"WHAT THE FUCK BITCH! I WAS TRYING TO HELP! YOU DID IT TO SHIPPO!" Inuyasha rubbed his sore ass and stood up very angry.

"That was different you ASSHOLE! Don't do something if you don't know what it means!"

"Well how am I suppose to know that it's not like you told me anything you UGLY BITCH!"

"Well don't you think that be a little hard you FUCKING PEVERT seeing as I'm cursed and cant talk!"

"Ahme… actually Miss. Kagome you've been talking for quite awhile you seem to have a very colorful langue." Said deep voice braking through the shouting.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Keade and Shippo off to the sidelines from their little shouting match

Kagome stood stuned as reality hit her, her fingers traveled down to her neck reaching for her throat but instead resting on the red jewel.

"Kanna" she muttered in wonderment.

"I..um..I" Kagome drew a blank at what to say her eyes were large as she stared at nothing. Feeling weight on her shoulder she looked to see Shippo had jump up and was examining her neck.

He poked one of the many scars on her neck and asked

"What are these?"

Inuyasha also came closer and saw what Shippo was talking about. Where her chocker necklace had covered up were little bit marks some big some small. There were at lest twenty of them.

"They're mate marks" he replied his voice was angry.

Kagome nodded wordlessly, she stood up and walked back over to Kanna's stilled figure. Running her fingers throw the silvery hair she whispered

"Thank you" she looked up at the sky and noticed something very disturbing

Keade took aged steps to Kagome and said

"If ye would like, some of the townsmen can give her a proper burial. Why don't ye go rest."

Kagome looked back to the ground and smiles at Keade she wrapped her arms lightly around Keade's old neck and gave her a hug. She spoke softly into Keade's ear so no one would hear

"Thank you for your kindness, I will find some way to repay you but for now I must leave. I'll come back I promise." Keade gave a tiny smile and nodded.

She turned to Shippo still on her shoulder and said "I'll come back ok?" He nodded happily

"ok!"

"What's ok?" a gruff voice entered their little circle.

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. She smiled at Inuyasha who backed away in fright

"Whatever your planning don't!" he covered his lower region as to shield himself at any low level attacks.

Her grin became more playful as she came closer and closer to Inuyasha. The closer she came the more steps backwards he took until he tripped over his own feet and landed on the ground. He swallowed a large gulp as Kagome kneeled down and griped his chine so he couldn't get away.

She leaned forward and licked his lower jaw. Inuyasha felt tingles run down his chest and felt his stomach warm up.

He looked up at Kagome's playful smile and felt his throat run dry. She leaned further in and spoke next to his ear.

"I'll be back in three days"

She stood up and gave everyone a once over

As she looked back at Inuyasha her grin grew wider at his terrified position and gave a little laugh that rebounded in the night air.

And then she was gone

**YAYAYA that was fun a little sexual tension here and there a little twist heeheheheh sry but im so happy! i just got my permit! watch out im going to on a road way near u!**

**Anyway if you people could find those quotes I'd be real grateful…tell me what you think of the story! Too much sexual tension? Not enough? Let me see those reviews!**

**Teaser for next chapter**

_Meanwhile a not as cheerful hanyou sat picking the loose wood scrapings off the wall. _

_Inuyasha flicked the torn wood at the elderly lady before him. _

_Keade ignored him and tried in vain to continued her cooking._

_"I'm bored" Inuyasha mumbled for the seventh that day_

_"Then go do something to do" Keade answered calmly as she forced her irritation down._

_Inuyasha responded by exhaling her breath causing his bangs to fly up and then settle down on his face. For some odd reason this seemed to satisfy his boredom and he continued to repeat this action again and again and again…._

_"FOR GOD SAKES INUYASHA JUST GO FIND THE GIRL AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_Inuyasha was startled from his position and stood up. "Fine I can see when I'm not wanted" he snuffed. _

_Not noticing his bangs now stood on end. _


	9. curisoity killed the dog

**O manannanana I wish I could get summ part over with already! I want to get miroku and sango in this story already! I have summ great ideas for sango's character! Im pretty sure no ones ever thought of changing her character a little like the way im thinking! Oooo I wish I could tell u! I have the quotes already for sango and miroku introduction! Ahhh gatta chill out they will come when they come but I'm so excited I can't wait! I promise they'll be here soon! O boy will they bring summ good shit in this story! I cant wait. Anyway back to the story**

**Special thanks to:everyone! ive hit the 50 review mark! thank you guys!**

okamiwolfspirit**- thank you! ur their cousin! kick ass u live togeter thats cool r u guys the same age?**

inugurlume**- ahhh im on the road! u know wut! its nothing like video games :( lol thank you for the review! im glad u think its juuussst right!**

inumatchmaker**-ahhh well i had to put it there cuz i had nothing eles...umm that make any sence? well anyway im sry ill try n do better maybe ull like this chapter better**

Inuyasha'sChic**- heheh more? ok ill try next chapter thank u!**

BlackSerpent13**- lololzzz ahhh i liked how urs ended very good!i give it a 9.5 in compromising position lol!**

Jackalobe**- u sexual tension likes?too me! want more?coming up...next chapter-****heheh yepp that was her loldont get old women mad..actually dont get any girls mad!****:moment of silance for kanna: she will be missed...wut did she have like 5 lines?****Happy reading**

angicakesisinuyashasluvr-** me too i think its my favorite...but u know thats a bias opinon**

kikiablackangel11**- :wimper: but i was hungrey! im being threatn by the cookie monster ok now im scarded...:**_takes kasei notebook and burns it_**: ha! now what! lol thank u kasei and kikia for the review. u guys make me laugh so much! ahhh anyway i have most of ur family reading my story now huh? thats weird o-O...but cool hope u like the chapter**

inupupluvr**- mmmkay if u say so!**

Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords**- wow u have a long pen name! but its still cool...not much sexual tension in this one but...next one i swear ull see wut i mean**

Amaya Mitama**- ya i know wut u mean thats y i wrote her in the story her mysteriousness(not a word but o well) is really cool thanks for the quote i dont think i can use it in this chapter but i still like it! i enjoy my insanity to the fullest!at made her cool**

Pay Backs a Bitch-** heheh ok ill try not to run anyone over...no real sexual tenision in this chapter but im working on it!**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

_>_

_>_

_>_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø_

_The only cure to boredom is curisoity,_

_and there is no cure for curisoity_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø_

Miles away from the town a lone figure pranced throw the sunny meadow. The high grass made no noise as Kagome skipped and ran gracefully threw it. A small smile still lingered on her face

'_freedom_' she thought closing her eyes against the wind.

A wicked smile crossed her lips as she lifted her head to the sky

"FREEDOM!" she screamed startling the birds from their homes, making them fly a small circle over her head before settling back nest.

Not caring if she sounded crazy she spook out loud.

"I can sing I can speak I can be…."

'_Normal?_' ok as close as normal a meadow skipping, bizarre smiler and mixed blooded demon could get

"Which is good enough for me!" she screamed in delight giving a childish laugh and continued her dart threw the field.

Meanwhile a not as cheerful hanyou sat picking the loose wood scrapings off the wall.

Inuyasha flicked the torn wood at the elderly lady before him.

Keade ignored him and tried in vain to continue her cooking.

"I'm bored" Inuyasha mumbled for the seventh that day

"Then go do something to do" Keade answered calmly as she forced her irritation down.

Inuyasha responded by exhaling her breath causing his bangs to fly up and then settle down on his face. For some odd reason this seemed to satisfy his boredom and he continued to repeat this action again and again and again….

"FOR GOD SAKES INUYASHA JUST GO FIND THE GIRL AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Inuyasha was startled from his position and stood up. "Fine I can see when I'm not wanted" he snuffed.

Not noticing his bangs now stood on end. He walked with a manly stride and slammed the door flap as hard as he could, which just resulted in it flapping in and out of the door way.

'_Not the most dramatic of exits_' Keade thought as she cut up the potatoes "_but defiantly in the top ten." _

She chucked and thought out loud "I do hope he brings her back though." She smiled and resumed her chopping.

In the forest Inuyasha had picked up her scent and stated sprinting.

'_I'm only doing this because I'm bored that is it.'_

He ran for a couple of hours before he suddenly became aware of a change in her scent. What it was puzzled him. It was her scent all right but something was missing, he stopped for a moment and sniffed at the aroma.

Yep something was defiantly off. He continued his run realizing that he was getting very close. The sun had barely settled over the mountaintops and some stars had just begun to light up the sky.

A sliver of the waning moon stood high in the sky.

He stopped and slowly crept beneath the brush and slowly with a predator glint in his eye looked into Kagome's campground. Her back was to him and she seemed to be rearranging some rocks or stones.

'_What the heck is she doing?'_

With her back still to him she stood up and looked towards the sky

"Almost time" he heard her murmur. She kneeled back down and began mumbling words under her breath.

Inuyasha leg twitched telling him he could not stay in this crouched position much longer stood up making lots of noise. But Kagome was too absorbed in her concentration to notice the white hair demon step over her wide circle of rocks.

The sun slowly fell behind the mountains and a sliver of it could barely be seen.

Inuyasha walked purposely over to her and stood silently over her shoulder, when she still did not respond he leaned down and looked over her head.

"Hey wrench what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha screamed in her ear.

Kagome jumped and turned around but it was too dark to see her face.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" she stammered out she quickly looked towards the sky and saw the sun had almost set. The red sliver was inching it self further down.

Her confusion turned quickly to rage

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get out! Get out now!"

"No" he pouted like a little kid "I don't feel like it"

He sat with a hump on the ground crossing his legs Indian style.

"Inuyasha I swear if you don't get out of here right now I'll…" All of a sudden the circle of rocks started shooting off their own pigment of color.

Many different colors blast from the stones and the colors and collided and messed with each other forming a net above their heads. As the colors messed the each color attempted to dominate and was quickly struck down by the next color. A clear transparent surface over powered all of the bright colors. The surface surrounded them and forming a barrier.

Inuyasha jumped up and slowly reached up and touched the barrier. Little shocks ran threw his body but he continued to push the invisible wall. Nothing happened, the barrier stood stopping any living creature from coming in or out.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha looked back at Kagome as she stood up, startled by realization.

Her left green eye had changed into a deep purple matching her right one. Normal teeth had replaced her fangs, which had been biting her lower lip. And her black ears that normally rested on top of her head had transform into typical human ears.

A very human Kagome stood before him with an open mouth and wide eyes. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she trying to form words. Then a simple statement slipped from her lips that would summed up all of horror of this situation

"OH FUCK."

**ô¿ô**

**hey im back in school now thats why this has been a slow update but my tennis match was cancled so i had a little time! umm school suxs i hate it just as much as i did last year and i have the feeling im gunna hate next year just as much! lolz so ya thanks for makeing the 50 review mark! im so proud... next chapter will be coming soon ...hopfully**

**peace,**

**gene**


	10. strongest in our weakest moments

**Ello this chapter dedicated to my 3 favorite reviewers so far!**-**Okami Kikia Kasei **

**These guys rox mah soxs! So the next chapter is dedicated to these girls cuz their coolness must be recognized at once! Everyone bow down n worship! n plus i keep eating their cookies Ok so 11 more days until the wallflower and Othello comes out which suxs cuz I hate waiting! AHHH o n Bizenghast is suppose to come out soon I don't know when. Anyway I know all of u want the sexual tension n I'm working on it! I never knew it be so hard to get into those situation …. I just thought it was hard getting out…so I'm working on it ..back off u perverted freaks…**

**Anyway! im in creative writting class which kicks ass! n hopefull can help me w/ mah writting plus theres a bunch of loveable nutcases in that class i feel right at home...picture day tomorrow the most hated day of the school year(exsept for every monday...n 1st day of school...n well ok school jus sucks) ...i havent written the next chapter yet, its getting hard ok! Life sucks! i know ! usally i have the next xhapter done before i post my chapter..ugg sry ill try thou**

**Special thanks to...**

Pay Backs a Bitch**- thankxs! school suxs! i know! i think thats part of a song anyway im hoping pple will like this chappy more cuz i thought the last one kinda suxed wut do u think?**

Crimson Rayne**- k ill update now lolz good enough?**

Inuyasha'sChic**- o u dont know the half of it! u have been warned! hehehe**

demonpriestess07**-thanxsssss i will do so! yeah!**

BlackSerpent13**- oh HAPPYNESS! lolz u kick ass i want that next chapter u made me crazy w/ the last one! ekk cant wait! the wallflower comes out in 2 days**

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_"The trouble with putting armor on is that, while it protects you from pain, it also protects you from pleasure."_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

Inuyasha stood stun as he watched the very angry human pace around the bounders of the circle, he came back to life when he heard his name.

"….Such An Idiot Inuyasha!" said Kagome along with other colorful words.

"Hey this isn't my fault!" Inuyasha replied regaining his ability to speak.

"Yes it is! You followed me! You step inside the barrier and now we' re stuck here for three days so its your fault!" She screamed into his face.

"Yeah well if you hadn't ….wait a minute three days! What the hell!"

Kagome anger disappeared as the situation became more apparent. '_Oh shit he's going to see me get weak I hate this I hate him!' _

Kagome became lost in thought as she sat down near the fire, and stroked the ember to ensure it wouldn't die during the night. Inuyasha was puzzled at her new attitude, although her eyes were blank she stared into the fire.

He let his eyes linger on her and then slowly drift downward to her neck.. The bite marks were ugly, some of them were red and others purple with little yellow puss as if she hadn't bothered to clean them.

The desire was there he had to do it. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help but stare. He want to do it so badly that it made his body ache with longing. His fingers twitched with need.

Inuyasha crept closer and brought his hand next to her neck. His long nails touched one of the large puss that exploded making the juices run down her neck

"You really are an idiot" she mumbled under her breath. Inuyasha watched the gooiness with amazement he reached to pop another one but Kagome gapped his wrist before he could touch it.

Inuyasha pulled back in a resound but Kagome just held her grip.

'_WTF! isn't she human? How the hell?'_

"LET. GO. OF. ME" he whined while using his heels to push him back.

Kagome smirked and pulled him closer making him stumble and crash in front of her.

Inuyasha could hear laughter above his head and spat out some dirt.

"you little…" the words got caught in his throat as he stared upward at her.

Her head was tilted in his direction and her eyes were closed from laughter. A few slivers of tears crept out and rested on her lips making them look fuller and shinier.

Inuyasha stared in amazement and propped himself on his elbow moved closer to her. '_she so weird' _he thought even though his organs were pushing each other. He lifted himself higher so he was even with her face.

Kagome, completely unaware of anything, was trying to control her laughter which just wasn't happening.

She opened her eyes and looked at his amber eyes with no worries.

Then several things seemed to happened in slow motion

Inuyasha started leaning in.

Kagome's eyes grew huge.

Inuyasha swallowed a big gulp.

Kagome watched his Adams Apple move up and down.

Inuyasha's hand crept on to her thigh.

Kagome panicked!

Using all of her strength Kagome pushed Inuyasha off her and into the fiery flames.

Inuyasha scrambled in pain to escape the fire, all while screaming in pain. Thinking fast Kagome threw the pail of water she kept with her over Inuyasha and extinguished him. The fire hissed and went out.

They stared at each other for a moment with wide eyes until Inuyasha broke the silence.

"YOU SON Of A MONKEY SPANK!"

Kagome just looked at him with wide eyes.

"you.." she began but lost her voice as see saw the last smoke wisp fly away.

YOUR FAT ASS JUST PUT OUT THE FIRE!" she screamed while pounding him with the now empty water pail.

"ME! WTF! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME!" he screamed while defending himself from her blows.

"YOU MOTHER ….ugg" she ground clutching her stomach, sweat dripped down her forehead. She looked towards the sky and saw the morning light.

'_no not yet oww!'_

Inuyasha lowered his arm and looked up at Kagome.

"Hey what's with you?" he saw her bent over breathing heavily. Her mouth clenched biting her bottom lib and blood spring between her teeth. Her aura pulsed in demonic power yet she remained human. She said nothing but sat heavily on the ground.

Inuyasha kneeled next to her and nudged her gently.

"nothing" she whispered letting her breathing even out. She licked her lips ridding the metallic blood from her mouth

"nothing my ass" he grumbled and watched her with narrowed eyes. He reached up and felt her head, Kagome jerked back in surprise and scooted away.

"Don't touch me!" she spat staring at him with blank eyes. They were still purple but something was off with them. They seamed duller like they were losing their light.

"Fuck you I'm trying to help! That's all you say 'don't touch me' 'get away'" Inuyasha said in a high pitched girly voice. "Just admit you need help! You ungrateful bitch!"

Her mouth twitched into a smile but it was a dead one with no humor or joy. It was almost frighten.

She was silent for a long time before she finally turned her head towards Inuyasha to speak.

"Did you know a miko is not suppose to fall in love?" she muttered under her breath "and they are never ever allowed to have children." Inuyasha said nothing and let her continue.

"The child," she smirked "is a **freak **of nature"

As she talked she leaned father and farther back on her palms, the dirt traveled in her hands leaving little marks on the ground.

"A miko's cures is her child, if she betrays her sacred oath as a miko and falls in love she would have been an outcast. Of course _she_ wasn't really in love at all, one drunk night and she finds her world a mess." The dullness in her eyes were gone they were replaced with rage.

"My mother" she sneered "felt abandoning her child was more noble then stepping down from her position as high priestess. So she left Dad and forgot about us."

"so your curse?" Inuyasha questioned

Kagome smiled that dead smile again "Curse? Which oneI have a few."

"The one with your voice" he growled

"No that was not the curse lay on me by birth." Kagome's face had grown paler and her body shook from zaps of pain

She took a sharp inhale as a stabbing pain shot threw her body

"owww" she muttered pulling her knees in towards her chest.

Inuyasha grasp her shoulders and lowered her to the ground

"so what's wrong then"

Kagome curled up in a fetal position and her head barely touched Inuyasha knee. She clenched his fabric between her fingers and said

"A birth between a miko and a demon is a sin, the blood mixing is wrong and one power must dominate the other.

On my human nights my miko blood takes over, when the morning comes both bloods fight to maintain power, the miko in me tries to purify myself while the demon tries to kill.

In the end I stay human for a night or two but I become so weak and vulnerable on bad nights I can't even move.

So that's why I always cast a barrier spell before the nights threw, I can't have anyone finding me, demon or human."

Kagome surprisingly felt better even though the pain had amplified and her blood fought it self, she felt as though a great weight was lifted off her chest, like she could breath easier now. Caught in her thoughts she lifted her head closer into Inuyasha lab and snuggled in his warmth.

One hand now rested on his thigh and clenched on his fabric whenever a particularly nasty aching raked threw her body.

While the other hand held his jutting hip bone over his clothing. Inuyasha face turned bright red as he stared at the human half sprawled over his body.

"umm Kagome?" he whimpered trying to stop the blush that has crawling down his neck.

"Mmm?" she muttered with her eyes half closed

"Could you umm.."

"No" she retorted and snuggled deeper into his lab

"But umm this isn't really.."

"Too bad I'm comfy"

"Wrench get off!" he yelled as he felt his lower body tremble.

Kagome lifted her head slightly off the his lap and looked him in the eye.

"You said I need help and now I'm asking for it" she stated

Even threw her comfy state and half closed eyes he could see this was a risk for her, trusting someone to watch over her and not judge.

He nodded and let her settle back in his lab, not feeling so self-conscious anymore. He picked up a strand of her hair and ran his fingers threw it, letting his hand slide down to her head he let his nails scrape lightly scratch her scalp.

Kagome breath hitched and she dug her nails deeper into his fabric. She moaned softly and smiled.

Inuyasha felt his eyes glaze over with lust as the girl clenched his hip.

Fingers so close to him.

Touching,

rubbing,

tighten. Lower heat gathering within him just by watching her.

His ears caught a fait whisper just as the girl fell into a deep sleep.

"Thanks." she spoke with a smile. Inuyasha looked at the girl his chest contracted and tightened as his body cooled off.

Inuyasha also smiled as he watched the girl in her slumber, letting his fingers run threw her hair, protecting her.

From her enemies.

From her memories.

From herself.

>

**Awww wasn't that sweet ugg sry that took a lot out of me…turns out writing crappy love scene is harder then I thought…every time they get close ¿I/they?...****Do summen stupid (the timings not right yet!) but I like it its not bad……THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING OF SEXUAL TENSION NEVER FEAR!….remember they aren't quite safe yet! Lets see who is smart here…..**

**As it said Kagome changes on the WANNING MOON….the curse will stop in 3 days….which means wut?**

**Lol let see who can figure that one out hehehe**

**anyway since I didn't receive ANY quotes to help me out grrrrrrrrr I had to choose between a couple which was very hard…these were the runner up and ill tell u why:**

"_Nothing begins, and nothing ends, That is not paid with moan; For we are born in others pain And perish in our own."**- **_**this seemed like a good one for the story w/ Kagome's mother n kagomes pain but I didn't like it that much**

_  
"Never a lip is curved with pain That can't be kissed into smiles again."-_**if they had kissed this would have been perfect but nooooo I had to make Kagome push him in the fire lolz**

_  
"I can't heal your pain but I can see it. And you don't have to be lost. Not forever." _**-I thought this was sweet but not exactly wut I was looking for**

**The one I picked was alright not great but alright!**

**Man I want my head scratched by Inuyasha…oooh tingles!**


	11. what goes around comes around

**Ok ya I know took way to long to update not my fault! Ok it is but I was pissed off I mean after I posted the last chapter I barely got a responds! ( to those who did thank you im sry for the rant ) I got a little paranoid ok! It sucks not knowing what people think of ur story OK! Grr so ya it took me longer to update and I was getting nervous about the whole writing sex thing…personally I have not had sex so with no experience it makes this shit a little difficult…**

**this is my opinion but if u have no experience with something or have never done something then u have no way of knowing how it really works…example love….me no clue…lust that's easy everyone knows lust so that's why we all can write about it….so that's what I've been basing this on cuz it's confusing...ok now I'm confusing wasn't the whole point of this was to tell readers that I depend on their reviews and now I'm talking about lust wow! Ok sorry my bad must focus!**

**Ok this quotes a little longer then the rest but do I care! No!**

**Special thanks:**

Pay Backs a Bitch-**hehe thanks yea I know it was short up all my brain power got used up from trying to make sexual tension much harder then I thought**

Crimson Rayne**- yep inu a horney little doggy isn't he? ..hey did u mean good chapter or god chapter cuz if u wanna worship the chapter feel free to do so!**

Insomniac235**-hey! I have one word for you NEVER!**

inupupluvr**-cant have cuteness with out agony**

Amaya Mitama**-Ahhh thank you! Im glad someone likes my sick sense of humor u can never go wrong with poppen puss! I like the quote too but I had a hard time finding it……ya I guess Miroku would say summen like that especially if he was trying to get Sango out of her armor heheh! O wait I should have used that! Damn grrr son of a monkey spank! Anyway glad u enjoyed!**

Inuyasha'sChic-**lol thank you hope u enjoy the next one!**

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_This is my life  
Its not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
Somebody shake me  
Cause I, I must be sleeping _

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_**Rough hands grasped her neck and help her down. She looked up and saw a figure covered in darkness leering over her with gleaming bright teeth. The figure laughed deeply making her a chill run down her back**_

"_**This is not real" she whispered "This is not real!"**_

_**The figure leaned over crushing her to the ground, the pain felt real.**_

_**The sharp fangs grazed over her neck, the man smiled and before sinking his fang into her tender throat spoke the one word that brought dread in her heart**_

"_**MINE!"**_

Kagome woke up covered in sweat and heart racing in her chest

"What's you problem?"

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha sitting Indian style a few feet away from her.

"Bad dream" she said catching her breath.

Inuyasha brows rose waiting for an explanation. Kagome ignored him and realized she was half-demon again. Turning over her hands plucking strands up she puzzled over how this was possible. How was this possible a demon again in only two days? This had never happened before in less…She touched the jewel around her neck and gave it a nervous tug.

"So when can we get out of here?" Inuyasha asked his usual arrogance back.

"Umm ya ok" she answered not really listening she walking in their tight in close circle. Not paying attention to where she was going. Inuyasha gave a low growl and side stepped her, forcing her to halt and stare into his amber eyes

"I WANT TO GO!" he yelled a little panicky.

Kagome raised her eyebrows "What got your panty in a bunch?"

"I think I liked you better when you couldn't talk" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I liked you better when I didn't know you" Kagome shot back

She kneeled down to one of the piles of rocks and started chanting under her breath. The tiny rocks shattered into tiny pieces and the barrier disappeared into thin air.

Kagome sat back on heels panting a little. She pressed her palm to her forehead and grimaced

"owww my head" she whinnied

"stop you bitching and lets go!" Inuyasha roar pulling Kagome up from the wrist a little too quickly and causing a rush of blood to her head.

"Get off!" she howl ripping her wrist from his grasp. She clutched her head sinking to the ground.

She bit the inside of her cheek ripping the inseams.

"It hurts" she whispered rubbing her temples.

Inuyasha looked towards the sky and then back at Kagome.

'_I don't have a lot of time maybe I could leave her behind?' _Inuyasha looked down and saw her staring at him with strain and fright. Her eyes looked like a big does, and he felt his heart crush against his chest.

'_He's going to leave me' _she felt the fright build up in her chest

She quickly banished the fear and brattled herself for such wimpy thoughts

'_I don't care I really don't I'm fine alone' _

Nonetheless she quickly stood up but her knees cracked in protest. Her limbs moved slowly like there were weights hanging off of them. Her eyes were slightly glazed but she struggled to regain her normal sight. Her mouth gave a tired smile and she spoke as if nothing was wrong

"Ok I'm good lets go"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and watched her move in a sleep like state outside the ring of stone

She looked back with strain and saw he hadn't moved.

Kagome felt anger rise in her. Leave her behind! Like she even cared! He couldn't hurt her he meant nothing to her. A waste of space the stupid buffoon!

"I'll… leave you behind" her voice cracked with emotion

'_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I acting so weird."_

She quickly turn around and hurried at a brisk walking pace deeper into the forest.

Inuyasha watched with amusement as her figured disappeared into the trees. He felt the temperature drop a couple of degrees and looked up to see an over cast moving towards him.

Inuyasha gave a light chuckle and sprinted the few yards to catch up with her.

Kagome pointedly ignored him as soon as he caught up with her. Her anger rose a few notches as he walked side by side and stride by stride with her.

'_I would really like to kill him now' _she growled under her breath. She became so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice the light pitter patter of rain around them. She looked up and saw the gray clouds forming over head and shivered from the feeling of wet droplets run down her neck and into her shirt. Kagome turned to break the silence between them but something startled her out of her thoughts.

His scent. Something was wrong with his scent.

Kagome grabbed his red sleeve and gave it a quick tug. Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome inching toward him with a strange look in her eyes. The rain now had begin to pour and the water pelt his face and skin.

Her nose twitched as she raised herself on her tippy toes and leaned against him using his shoulders as support. Kagome used her nose to worm up into his neck and take a deep inhale.

Million thoughts explode into her head as she sorted thought the scents.

Inuyasha blushed as she pressed herself against him, her mouth accidentally grazed against his collarbone and he could hear little sniffs from her. Warmth pooled in his stomach as instincts kicked and he draped his arms around her back and gave a tiny growl

Kagome startled from the warmth on her back recomposed herself and looked up with an evil gleam shinning in her eyes.

That smile. It sent a chill run down his back whatever she was thinking couldn't be a good thing. He took a half step back before tripping over a upturned root and land on his rump. His head span as he attempted to sit up but a heavy weight forced him down he looked up to see Kagome had fallen with him too and now laid between his open legs with hands on either side of his face. She propped herself up not noticing how her lower half was in between his legs. His heart skipped a beat as he looked up to see Kagome's grinning face towering over him.

Her glossy hair shielded his face from the rain and he laid mesmerized at her soft grin. She crawled closer to him and he nearly gasped from the friction caused by her movements.

She lifted his hand to his face and grinned wider as she examined his **human **hands

With the same strange eyes she leaned down across the black haired boy and excitingly whispering into his ear that had changed it's position and now laid on the side of his head.

"It's you human night"

Despite the rain Inuyasha's mouth went dry as reality hit him in full force. He lift a strand of his hair in front of his face and saw the black hair gleam.

He slammed his head back into the ground in frustration, why did life suck so much?

Kagome laughed at his expression and slid off of him.

Inuyasha felt her warmth leaving his body and subconscious wished she would have stay on him.

She kneeled in the grass by his head and waited for him to speak. He said nothing but that didn't cease the joy in Kagome's eyes. Yes she was enjoying this a little too much.

She smile as an idea came to mind and took a hold of his left leg and arm. Before Inuyasha could question what she was doing Kagome moved with lighting fast reflexes, flipped him in the air and threw him over her shoulders and onto her back. "Hold on!" she yelled

Inuyasha landed with the air knocked out of him and barely had time to grab her shoulders before she took off in a sprint carrying Inuyasha piggyback.

"Holy shit women what the hell" he screamed as Kagome bounced off from tree to tree.

Kagome gave a childlike laugh and tighten her grip on his thighs and taking a huge leap to the next tree. Landing gracefully on a thick branch she let him catch his breath

Inuyasha face paled and struggled to climb off of her.

"Oh I wouldn't do that Inuyasha" Kagome grin grew "I might drop you" with that she loosened her grip and swayed from side to side. Inuyasha freaked out and wrapped his legs tighter around her waist.

"s-stop it let me down!" he wined

Kagome looked backwards at the frighten boy and gave him a tight smile

"Chill dog-boy I wont drop you" retightening her grip on his thigh as proof

Inuyasha looked up and then took in consideration as to what was going on. He was piggyback rider this girl who he barley knew, her nail were gently stroking his thighs which he was sure was meant as a comforting gesture but caused thousands of naughty thoughts to pour into his head.

Kagome felt some tension to leave his body and took this as a sign he was ready to go. She jumped to the ground and bounced upward to the next tree.

After a few miles Inuyasha attempted to calmed his heart to no avail. He tried to look over her shoulders and see the where they were heading but the combination of fast winds and rain drops caused Kagome's wet hair to whip him in the eye.

He sighed in defeat and rested his head against the back of her neck, which was surprisingly warmer then he had thought. He nuzzled closer into her thick hair and felt his nose bask in warmth. Her hair felt like silk to him and the closer he inches his face into in the farther the warmth spread threw his face.

There was also the fact that she smelled so damn good.

Inuyasha became startled out of his thoughts as his lips hit skin of her neck.. He froze in shock and stared at her warm skin in confusion. He blew hot air onto her neck. Kagome eyes widen from his lip contact and her grip on Inuyasha gave way causing him to slip threw her fingers and slid down her back. Inuyasha tried desperately to hang on but the rain caused him to completely fall off of Kagome and descend towards the ground.

Fortunately Kagome had landed on a tree branch at the time.

Unfortunately it was a very tall tree with many lower branches.

Inuyasha landed on each one either with his head or back and bounced downward towards the ground. After many tumbles Inuyasha landed on the ground and a bone shattering crack echoed through the valley.

Kagome winched at the sound and peered over the tree branches

"ummm….Inuyasha?" she whispered still in shock

She could only hear a groan of pain and could make out a few words over the roaring rain

"Kill…stupid ….bitch"

**Yayayaya that's was interesting….Oi I don't think that was my best writing everything seemed a bit rushed if you ask me especially the ending…anyone else notice how much I'm beating Inuyasha to a pulp? Ehehe ..actually when I first started I wasn't gunna write anything that humors but you know how it is you can't keep humor outta life….well anyway I think Miroku is gunna be in the next chapter I don't really know I haven't written it yet XP**

**I think the constant down pour of rain inspired me here...I have nothing to do which is very bad cuz when I get bored I do stupid stuff…..hmmm ok please review! I know im sounding like a brat but I don't care I really do depend on your reviews…..it tells me how im doing n what im doing wrong so ya please review!**

**Peace**

**gene**


	12. a common enemy

**Chapter 12 is here! Ladies try to keep ur shirts on please because in this chapter we finally meet Miroku! Also more mysteries and secrets unravel as we discover a new secret about Kagome and Inuyasha OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I realized that when ive been writing ive had the same idea in mind the whole time and been writing about it but never explained it….kinda like I'm 5 steps ahead of my own writing. Anyway my Halloween kick ass! I bought a scream outfit and sat on my front porch with strobe lights on me and I didn't move a muscle as kids came up to me…..but then when they would ring the door bell I would jump up and grab their arms hehehe yes im evil but halloween is MY DAY! Most important day of the year! (I think the wallflower has been a bad influence on me lol) **

_**special thanks to:**_

Pay Backs a Bitch: ** lol I cant help it every time I start a new chapter somehow Inuyasha ends up being beaten to a pulp…im pretty sure my characters are going to riot against me if I cause anymore pain to Inuyasha…o well there's always Miroku…**

kikiablackangel11**:thanxs! I thought at first the whole Kagome being more dominate wouldn't work but pple seem to like the idea so ya…..rock on!**

Amaya Mitama:**Canadian thanksgiving?…..cool. Glad u liked the chapter different rocks lol……..I wish I could draw a picture of when Kagome gave him a piggy back …hehehe ooo to bad I have no artist genes**

angicakesisinuyashasluvr:**damn sexual tension to hell!**

Superstitious:**u know Ferdinan! O shit wow I jus wrote that cuz I couldn't think of anything to write about…lol my parents use to call me Ferdinan cuz all I would do during soccer games is sit in the middle of the field and smell the flowers lolz anyways hope u like the next chapter!**

Inuyasha'sChic:**ill try my best**

BlackSerpent13:**its ok but im glad u enjoyed it! XP ill update now is that fast enough?**

demonpriestess07:**hehe thanks im thrilled! Hope u like the next chapter too**

inu pup luvr:**ek sry to hear bout ur computer mines been acting weird too….o well better late then never ;) **

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

_Not All Scars Show  
Not All Wounds Heal  
Sometimes You Can't Always See  
The Pain Someone Feels _

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø _

A young man strolled though the forest. His staff jingled merrily as he walked and lightly hummed a wordless tune. The rain pelted his smiling face and soaked threw his clothing, any reasonable person would not be walking at the dead of night during the rainy season.

However this was no ordinary man.

He stopped briefly to retie his rat-tail hair that had come looses during his jolly walk. He looked upward towards the dark clouds and smiled in mock and ridicule as Nature tried to damper his mood quite literally.

After all happiness depend on the attitude of the person right? As long as he kept smiling Mother Nature could not ruin his mood.

The sky lit up with lightning and followed by a thunderous boom that echoed through the valley

On the other hand a nice dry house did seem appealing right then. He patted his hidden spell bindings in reassurance. The village couldn't be that far away now, soon he would be safe and dry inside a warm home with a full stomach.

He looked up once again this time searching for the heaven and sent out a little pray, hopefully the village would be full of young beautiful ladies whose husbands had died and were in need of some…comfort

The sky let out a mighty roar as a answer and the young man looked back down and resisting the urge to sprint to the nearest tree and hide

He began to wonder if god truly was a women as the rain pelted him harder and a tree branch fell somewhat near him, he hurried along the road

A slap brought Inuyasha back to life

"It's not good to sleep after a concussion" came a soft voice next to him

His eyes became slits as they adjusted to the firelight. Rubbing his sore cheek he pushed himself into a sitting position and let his human senses adjust.

They were at the rim of small cave about six feet in height and stretched further towards the back.

His arm was wrapped carefully and he could detect the scent of light herbs in the wrapping. He flexed his fingers and winced when he realized his wrist was broken

Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome and noticed that she was resting her chin on her knee and hiding half her face with her tangled hair. Great what's wrong with the bitch now? He craned his neck to see her face and discovered that she was not crying but gnawing on her skin in worry.

After a moment he spoke

"your hair looks like shit" trying to get a raise out of her

"I know" she answered in a monotone. She didn't look up at him but continued to bite her skin leaving indents

He raised an eyebrow at her that was not the response he was expecting

'_Why is she acting so weird?' _Time to be direct

"What the fuck is wrong now? Your acting like a self-absorbed bitch." shock flew across Kagome's face as he got closer to her face. She paused in her biting as he nearly spat the words into her face. "It's because I'm human right? Your going to act all high and mighty because you demon and I'm not, that's it isn't it? Well you know what you can kiss my --"

"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha stumbled in shock but Kagome quickly grabbed his front shirt to prevent any further damage and dragged him up to her face.

"…wait what"

Her words spilled out in a jumble.

"I didn't mean to break you! I mean your arm! I mean I didn't mean to drop! You touched my neck and I freaked because it felt weird not bad weird but I forgot and it was raining so I let go but not on purpose I'm just not use to people touching my neck well I am but not like that most times it hurts so I didn't try to I'm SORRY!

Kagome bent over to catch her breath as Inuyasha try to piece her run-on together.

Inuyasha shrugged himself out of her grip.

"Oh ok"

Kagome looked up in alarm

"…ok..?"

"yeah just forget about it," Inuyasha stood up to stretch when he got an evil glint in his eye

"actually there one thing I think you should do." his smile glistened as he sat down next to her and pocked her neck making her let out a hiss of air

"Tell me what's the big deal with your neck?"

Kagome growled in protest "how is that any of your buissence"

"Its not" he glanced at her sideways non-chalant "but seeing how you did drop me out of a fifty foot tree on to my ass. I should get some revenge here and what better way then making you squirm?" a low chuckle escaped his throat as he touched another mark on her neck and the puss explode on impacted.

Kagome growled and scooted away from him, she raised her hand to her neck and lightly grazed the bumps with her fingertips.

"Fine" she mumbled still rubbing her neck. '_But how can I explain?_' she wondered absently letting her nails drag across her arm sprouting little blood drops crawl down her hands.

"Your bleeding" Inuyasha stated offhand

"_what…..blood? Oh BLOOD!' _She looked up and nearly shoved he bloody hand in his face

"It's my blood's fault!"

Inuyasha stared at her a little skeptical.

"Your …bloods …fault?" he repeated '_this girls crazy'_

"Yep!" she smiled obviously proud of herself.

She picked up a twig nearby and let a single droplet fall onto it. As the blood made contact with the stick it let out a hiss burning a hole from one tip to the other.

Inuyasha stared in disbelief

"What the fuck!" he exclaimed in horror

Kagome wiped the dust from her fingers and dropped what little remains of the stick and looked towards him no longer proud.

"My blood" she repeated "is a curse in itself. Like I said my origin is a cross between a miko and demon. Two powerful bloodline that are always in a battle to claim dominance. This freakish mixture make my blood unstable and toxic. Any contact with my life source is like drinking straight poison. Even a droplet can melt away someone's skin. The only reason it has no affect on me is because I was born with it and I've lived with venom in my veins so long it has no affects on me."

She paused to rub the swells again but then let her fingers rest on the jewel.

"At first this was to my advantage. I was stupid as a child never being quite enough always yelping in pain and being heard by more powerful demons. I was always being chased and all I could do was run." she broke from her sentence and looked to Inuyasha.

"You heard me speak… you know what happens" Inuyasha nodded embarrassed

"What's weird is that most demons go for my neck when they hear me, some male driven instinct I guess but you didn't, instead you kissed me." Kagome cocked her head in curiosity and spoke absentmindedly.

"In fact no ones ever done that before usually they just pin me down and bite into my jugular. That was my first kiss" She didn't notice Inuyasha's face grow redder. She shrugged her shoulders

"Must be a hanyou thing." she decided and continued. "So anyway since mate marks last longer then normal wounds they never seem to fade. I tried to cover them up because most villagers see the marks and go crazy. Bad enough being a hanyou try it when everyone thinks your some kind of slut." She laughed but her laughter held no joy in it, it seemed rather empty.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore, now that I have this" she raised the jewel to her face and frowned "even if I don't even know why it works"

She smiled at Inuyasha "Guess I have some luck after all!"

Inuyasha nodded in deep thought.

Kagome laid down near the fire and hesitate to speak for a moment before she blurted out.

"So what about you?"

Inuyasha looked up from thinking and narrowed his eyes

"That's not your problem"

"So what you heard my story I want to hear yours"

He shook his head and pointed out "you still haven't explained what's wrong with your voice"

Kagome's eyes grew into slits and answered in a low voice "Shut up"

Inuyasha shrugged "then I don't have to tell you mine"

Her lips turned into a sadistic smile and the words slipped through her lips like venom "A fucking bastered used Kanna to curse me. When I find him I'll break ever bone in his body"

Inuyasha stared at her then turned his gaze towards the flames. The fire gave a crackle before he spoke.

"I murdered everyone in my village"

Kagome's eyes widened. She tried to see his eyes thou they were hidden by his curtain of black hair. His fist clenched and unclenched.

"A man betrayed my family and stole a precious heirloom of mine. It stops my demonic side from taking over. I don't remember a lot, just that everything went red and all I could think about was spilling blood. When I arrived at the gate I assume the barrier knocked me out because when I awoke I couldn't remember how I had gotten there. I don't know if my father tried to fight me or if my mother died at my hand. I..I remember nothing. When I lose control I become an animal I become a-"

"beast." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha nodded "Exactly."

Kagome's thought spiraled uncontrollably. '_Is he the one? Is he the beast?'_

"Tell me his name"

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome standing before him with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"The one that stole your heirloom. What's his name?" she demanded

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and sneered back "The one who cursed you what's his name"

"You don't get it. This is important what was his name!"

"Tell me first!"

"NO! TELL ME FIRST!"

"NO! TELL ME FIRST!"

"NARAKU!"

"ONIGUMO!"

They both stared at each other in shock

'_Naraku I've never heard that name before' _thought Inuyasha

'_Onigumo…then Inuyasha's not the beast!' _thought Kagome. She signed and to his surprise smiled at him.

"Your not part of the prophecy" relief shinned in her eyes and she sat down across from him.

"Prophecy?" Inuyasha's blood had cooled and all the anger inside of him disappeared.

"Nothing" she laughed "just forget I said anything"

She laid back and curled up. "Good-night Inuyasha, your arm should heal by morning we'll leave then"

He stared at her for a moment and watched the rises and falls of her body before laying down himself with his right arm behind his head and the broken wrist carefully resting on his stomach.

"yea good-night"

**Aww ..mmkay one mystery down 5 million to go! The newest one has been Introduced! **

**THE PROPHECY!**

**Dun dun dun nnnnnn…hmm like I said sry I havent updated**

**Raise of hands who like the Onigumo and Naraku switch? That was just too perfect to pass up…..lol mkay so anyways I have sum news here……I'm starting a new story (actually ive written about ¼ of the story but anyway) its for the series "THE WALLFLOWER" my favorite manga! Its gunna be called chocolate and sunshine! So if ur interested check it out when I post it…which I will…eventually…..lolz **

**Peace**

**gene**


	13. my badsry bout this

**eh hi...**

**MY BAD! I promised I'd never write one of these ( I hate when authors do this!) but I owe the readers an explanation. Sry about the lack of update. Chapter 13 hasn't even been written yet. Here is my reasons 1) I'm lazy 2) I am the worlds biggest procrastinate and 3) ive began a new story which has been posted. I don't plan to abandon Don't speak but this new story is really important to me…**

**Due to a drunk night i wrote down a promise to now i have to finish it kinda like a quest huh? ya know how ur not suppose to let things bottle up? My newest story is a result of that. So if u enjoy Naruto fics please check out my new story Angels refuse to die (ur going to learn a lot about me if u do read it which may or may not be a good thing..)**

**and if ur pissed at me for not finishing my first story im really sorry ill pick up chapter 13 after I finish chapter 2 of Angels refuse to die**

**Special thanks goes out to-**

Superstitious  
lizzieXmarieXyoukai

Kagome M.K

haunting hanyou

inu pup luvr

BlackSerpent13

Inuyasha'sChic

demonpriestess07  
Pay Backs a Bitch

Amaya Mitama

Starangelxviii

**Thanks for ur support!**

**Peace and Merry Christmas!**

**Gene**


End file.
